Punahikka: Caperucita Roja
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: En un pueblo vivía un adorable joven a quien todos llamaban Caperucita Roja. ¿Qué pasara cuando se encuentre con el lobo?
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada, perdón por demorar tanto en subir algo! T.T Me trabé con algo y mientras me destrababa, salió esto (y por que estuve viendo previews de doujins SuxFin con la misma temática XDDD). Em…les tengo una pequeña sorpresita para este fic, sólo que deberán esperar un poco para verla -se esconde en una esquina-, intentaré no demorar mucho en actualizar…si la escuela me lo permite T.T

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porque siempre tengo que repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Había una vez, en un pequeño pueblo, una joven y hermosa mujer que tenía dos hijas. Bueno, en realidad no tenía lazos de sangre con ellas y las había adoptado cuando eran pequeñas. Y en realidad…no eran hijas sino hijos, pero ella siempre había querido tener una niña. Alguien con quien hacer postres y galletas y a quien ponerle vestiditos adorables y tiernos, así que terminó vistiéndolos de niñas y por eso todo mundo pensaba que eso eran.

El menor, Eirik, tenía el cabello blanco y ojos violetas. Su gran adoración era su querido puffin, por lo que no era raro verlo paseando en compañía de su mascota. El verdadero problema radicaba en su carácter, puesto que era bastante callado y algo frío y en verdad odiaba que se refirieran a él como una linda niña o que lo trataran como un pequeño. Y no dudaba en hacérselo saber a los demás a la menor provocación.

El mayor, Tino, era todo lo contrario a su hermano, al menos en varias cosas. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos también violetas. A diferencia de Eirik, Tino era mejor conocido por su linda sonrisa y por ser un especialmente buen conversador. Su carácter era amable y dulce…excepto cuando se burlaban porque usara ropa de mujer. Entonces procedía a demostrarles que el rifle que colgaba sobre la chimenea de su casa no era sólo decoración y que además tenía una puntería bastante buena.

Un día, como regalo para sus hijas…hijos…lo que sea, mamá Elizabetha les entregó dos lindas capitas: una blanca y la otra roja. Eirik tomó la blanca y Tino se quedó con la roja. Pronto fueron conocidos como Caperucita blanca y Caperucita roja, respectivamente.

Como esperaba que sus…pequeños estuvieran tan complacidos con sus regalos, pensó que lo mejor para agradecerle era enviarlos a cumplir con ciertos encargos. Tino iría de compras al pueblo y Eirik a llevarle dulces a la abuela Nils.

-Absolutamente NO.

Tino y Elizabetha intercambiaron una mirada de resignación y luego se enfocaron en el enfadado albino.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir con tu abuelita?-quiso saber su madre.

-En primer lugar no es la abuela, en segundo porque intentará que lo llame hermano mayor y en tercero, porque ese inútil cazador danés seguro estará metido en su casa.

Pocas veces solía hablar tanto, en realidad sólo lo hacía cuando algo le molestaba, como en ese momento.

-Tengo una idea-intervino el mayor-¿Te parecería que yo fuera a ver a la abue…a Nils y tú al pueblo?

No tuvo que insistir mucho. Eirik se puso su capita blanca, tomó su canasta, el dinero para las compras y luego salió dando un portazo. Elizabetha esbozó una sonrisa.

-Ese niño…-suspiró resignada-Aunque no lo admita, en verdad le gusta visitar a Nils.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué le dices "abuela"-cuestionó Tino- Apenas es unos años mayor que nosotros.

-Pues porque se porta igual que una-repuso tranquilamente su madre. En realidad Nils también vivía con ellos, hasta que decidió que la vida en el pueblo era demasiado ruidosa y optó por recluirse en una pequeña cabaña en el bosque, con su tranquilidad interrumpida de cuando en cuando por las visitas de su familia y su autodenominado mejor amigo-Entonces, ¿irás en lugar de Eirik?

-Ah…sí-asintió el joven mientras se colocaba su capita roja-Intentaré no tardarme mucho.

-Ten cuidado-la castaña le entregó una cesta con galletas y otros dulces-Dicen que hay un lobo merodeando en los alrededores. Intenta no distraerte y regresa pronto. Ah, y recuerda que si Soren está visitando a Nils debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar. No quieres que te pase lo que a tu hermano.

Tino soltó una risita nerviosa. Unas semanas antes, durante su última visita, Eirik encontró a Nils y a Soren…en realidad nunca supo que pasó. Por más que Elizabetha insistió para que le contara (con lujo de detalles), no quiso decir nada.

Era un día muy agradable, ideal para un paseo, por lo que el camino a casa de la abuela Noruega lo disfrutó más que de costumbre. Incluso tuvo la buena suerte de toparse con algunos amigos y otros conocidos. Como Lilly y Vash, los hermanos que atendían un pequeño restaurante llamado "La casita de dulce"; Ludwig y Antonio, dos pastores que cuidaban a sus respectivos corderitos (que por cierto eran hermanos) y Gilbert, el…pretendiente (o algo así) de su madre…y con el que había tenido la oportunidad de poner en práctica su puntería usándolo de blanco en movimiento cada vez que se burlaba al llamarlo "Caperucita roja". El albino le hizo la misma advertencia que todos los demás: Cuidado con el lobo. Tino se limitó a agradecerles por preocuparse y decirles que sería precavido. Si bien no tomó el consejo muy en serio. Después de todo, ya había estado muchas veces en el bosque, y nunca había visto al lobo. ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente en esta ocasión?

Finalmente, luego de limitarse a mantener una sonrisa forzada cuando los otros se despidieron diciéndole: "Hasta luego, Caperucita roja", decidió seguir antes que se le hiciera más tarde.

Pero no tardó en sufrir una pequeña distracción. Tan sólo se detuvo unos pocos minutos. A un lado del camino crecían unos hermosos lirios del valle. Era su flor favorita, así que se quedó admirándolos.

-Que bonitos-sonrió al contemplarlos-Tal vez me lleve algunos de regreso a casa.

Y entonces pasó…

_Crack_

-¿Huh?-volteó a su alrededor, le pareció oír un sonido e inmediatamente se puso en estado de alerta y se reprendió por no haber llevado su rifle.

Por si acaso, tomó una piedra y se acercó a la fuente del ruido. Provenía de un arbusto. Algo se movió y terminó lanzándole la piedra. Golpeó lo que fuera que se escondía ahí, porque escuchó un quejido, y sus sospechas se vieron conformadas cuando un par de caninas orejas negras se asomaron entre las hojas.

-¿Q-quién está ahí?-preguntó intentando sonar firme mientras trataba de encontrar otra piedra. Pero no tuvo tiempo de nada más.

Un joven alto y rubio de ojos turquesa ocultos tras unas gafas lo observó fijamente y sintió un escalofrío. Su mirada era realmente fría y por su expresión parecía que estaba pensando en asesinarlo ahí mismo y luego devorarlo.

El desconocido se movió y entonces notó sus orejas y su cola. El terror lo dejó paralizado. Ese debía ser el lobo.

-¡Ohya!-exclamó cuando el lobo dio un paso hacia él y finalmente pudo recordar que podía usar sus piernas para correr, así que huyó lo más rápido que pudo.

El lobo se limitó a verlo alejarse. Ya antes lo había visto por ahí, así que le fue fácil intuir a dónde iba y le pareció muy curioso que al llegar a una bifurcación del camino, tomara el más largo.

"_Tal vez no tiene prisa"_ pensó el de lentes mientras tomaba la ruta más corta.

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando llegó a una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque. Por lo que sabía, un conocido del ojivioleta vivía en ese lugar y además de él, no recibía muchas visitas. Salvo por otro chico y ese odioso cazador que siempre estaba robándole sus presas.

Optó por esperar un poco, pensando que el otro rubio no tardaría en aparecer. Pero cuando ni siquiera pudo percibir su olor, supo que estaba bastante lejos todavía.

Algo reticente, comprobó que la puerta estaba abierta y entró con cautela. Todo estaba en perfecto orden y parecía no haber nadie. Le pareció irrespetuoso pasar sin invitación y por más que intentó resistirlo, comenzó a curiosear por ahí. Fue entonces que divisó una nota sobre la sencilla mesa de madera:

_**Eirik o Tino: Me escondí en el closet en caso que Soren venga sin avisar como siempre lo hace. Si alguno de ustedes viene, dejen los dulces en la alacena detrás de las verduras para que no los vea o se los comerá todos él solo. Si lo ven, por favor no le digan donde me escondí.**_

_**Nils.**_

_**P.D: Si eres Eirik, dime hermano mayor.**_

Parpadeó confundido para luego doblar la nota. No entendía bien del todo. Y no le dio tiempo de hacerlo. Alcanzó a captar un olor familiar y arrojó al suelo el mensaje y luego saltó a la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas, esperando que eso pudiera ocultarlo bien.

Tino se tomó unos instantes para acomodarse la capa y normalizar su respiración. Todavía estaba algo agitado y nervioso por la carrera, pero al menos el lobo no lo había seguido. O eso pensó…

-¿Hola?-entró al notar que la puerta estaba abierta-¿Abue…Nils?-corrigió rápidamente, sabía lo mucho que le desagradaba ser llamado así (igual que a él Caperucita roja), pero a veces simplemente no podía evitarlo-¿Estás en casa?

Exploró un poco la pequeña cabaña. Pensó que quizás Nils estaría en la cocina tomando café, pero no fue el caso. La salita estaba tan ordenada como siempre, indicando que nadie más (Soren) lo había visitado.

-¿Nils? Mi madre te envió unas galletas y dulces, dice que debes comer otras cosas además de café-pasó de largo el trozo de papel tirado en el suelo y entró a la habitación-¿Estás ahí? Voy a pasar.

Sonrió aliviado cuando lo vio en la cama. Claro que las sábanas lo cubrían por completo, pero estaba seguro que era él. Muy pocos visitaban la cabaña y Nils no era de los que salían muy a menudo. Pensó que seguramente estaba durmiendo.

-¿Nils?-se acercó sigilosamente a la cama, temiendo despertarlo-Soy yo, Tino. ¿Qué sucede, te sientes mal?-se acercó otro paso y casi pega un brinco cuando una mano jaló las sábanas para cubrirse mejor. Tuvo un escalofrío-Um…¿Por qué tienes las manos tan grandes?

Sin respuesta. El bulto en la cama se movió un poco y la curiosidad pudo más, porque se aproximó aún más.

-Tal vez sean ideas mías, pero…¿Por qué creciste tanto de pronto?

Jaló un poco las cobijas esperando descubrirlo, pero quien pensaba era Nils puso resistencia. Lo único que pudo ver fueron sus ojos, y otro detalle que tampoco pasó por alto.

-Um…¿Por qué estás usando lentes?

-…P'ra ver m'jor-respondió una voz ronca en un susurro. A Tino le agradó que al fin le estuviera hablando, pero nuevamente, algo llamó su atención.

-¿Por qué hablas con ese acento tan extraño?-preguntó con curiosidad.

Ya se lo imaginaba haciendo eso a propósito para molestar a Soren y soltó una risita que terminó en cuanto vio que algo salía de entre las sábanas. Se trataba de una cola. Pensó que le pertenecía a un perro y entonces recordó que Nils no tenía mascotas. Palideció al notar lo bien que combinaba con las orejas de quien estaba en la cama. Y de hecho, más que dee perro, parecían la de un…

-Se que no debería preguntar, pero…¿Por qué tienes orejas y cola de lobo?

Reprimió un grito cuando apartaron las sábanas de golpe y finalmente pudo observar al que estaba en la cama.

-Por que soy un l'bo-respondió tranquilamente el aludido. Aprovechó que el ojivioleta estaba sumamente impresionado para tomarlo en sus brazos y salir huyendo.

Justo a tiempo, porque tan sólo segundos después, la puerta del closet se abrió, mostrando a un adormilado muchacho rubio.

-¿Tino?

Nils salió de su escondite. Se había quedado dormido sin querer y despertó cuando le pareció oír la voz de su hermano. Pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Si bien encontró sospechoso ver su canasta tirada en el suelo y la cama desordenada. ¿Qué habría pasado?

Apenas se disponía a investigar, cuando…

-¡Norge! ¡Ya vine!

Un sonriente rubio de cabellos desordenados entró dando un portazo. Era Soren.

-Otra vez fui de cacería-explicó pasando por alto la expresión de desagrado del que según él era su mejor amigo-Yo sé que estás ansioso porque te cuente todos los detalles, pues verás…

Nils le dio un codazo cuando se le acercó. Primero debía lidiar con el ruidoso y molesto danés. Tino tendría que esperar un poco más.

* * *

Punahikka – Caperucita roja en finlandés.

Rodluvan - Caperucita roja en sueco.

La verdad prefiero como se oye en sueco, pero como Fin es el protagonista, pues usé el nombre en finlandés. ¿Qué creen que le pase a Tino? **Lean y dejen reviews **si quieren saber!


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, originalmente lo iba a subir después, pero una personita me convenció de subirlo hoy, así que aquí está! (Para que veas q si te quiero aunque no me creas ¬¬). La próxima actualización será… la verdad no sé, depende de la escuela (recen para que no tenga mucho trabajo T.T). Aquí veremos la razón por la que el lobo se llevó a Caperu…(-le apuntan con un rifle-)…er…Tino. ¿Es lo que habían pensado? XDDD

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porque siempre tengo que repetirlo? T.T

* * *

**

El ojivioleta tardó en caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"_Estoy en algún punto del bosque, secuestrado por un lobo que seguramente me lleva a su guarida para asesinarme y luego devorarme…debería haber traído mi rifle"_

Lo que más lo ponía nervioso era que no conocía esos lugares en lo absoluto. Nunca antes había ido tan lejos. Aún si conseguía escapar, tardaría mucho en encontrar el camino al pueblo, y había otras bestias peligrosas viviendo en el bosque.

Trataba de enfocarse en sus alrededores para encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que le hiciera posible ubicarse, al mismo tiempo que ideaba una forma para liberarse de su captor.

-…-el lobo le dirigió una fiera mirada que lo hizo estremecerse entero y Tino sonrió tontamente, abandonando de momento sus planes de huir y ahogando un grito. No quería enojarlo más de lo que pensaba ya estaba.

Su preocupación se volvió en terror puro cuando vio que se dirigían a una cueva. Esa debía ser la guarida del lobo.

"_Se acabó, este es mi fin…"_

Cerró los ojos, temiendo lo peor. Sea lo que fuera que pensara hacerle, esperaba que fuera rápido y sin mucho dolor…

-¿Huh?-sintió que lo bajaban delicadamente al suelo y dudando, se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

El lobo se encontraba a su lado y lo observaba fijamente, su cola se movía de cuando en cuando y probablemente, bajo otras circunstancias, Tino lo habría encontrado lindo. Ese gesto le recordaba a un entusiasta cachorrito.

Pero su sorpresa se hizo más grande al admirar mejor la cueva. El lugar estaba algo desordenado, realmente no le extrañó tanto, considerando quién vivía ahí. Había algunas piezas de madera tiradas por el suelo y más allá, una cama de paja. Un área tenía restos de una improvisada fogata, así como ollas y otros recipientes que seguramente usaba para cocinar. Habían algunos jarrones y cajas, que probablemente usaba para guardar la comida, y un pequeño y curioso cestito que le recordó a una cuna. Pero lo que más le impresionó, fueron las paredes. Estaban llenas de hermosos y coloridos dibujos que a simple vista se notaba fueron hechos por un niño.

Tan ocupado estaba contemplando el lugar, que no se dio cuenta cuando su captor se alejó unos pasos.

-P'ter-llamó en el tono más suave del que era capaz-P'ter, ven.

Por más que lo intentaba, no podía ver a nadie más dentro de la cueva. ¿A quién se estaría refiriendo?

Un ruido llamó su atención y se sobresaltó cuando sintió algo moviéndose a sus pies. Una pelota había rodado desde algún punto de la cueva y luego de un poco, pudo ver quién la había arrojado.

-P'ter-insistió el lobo, llamando a la pequeña figura que se ocultaba bajo una caja.

Se sorprendió cuando vio a un pequeño niño rubio de ojos verdes y cejas pobladas que avanzaba torpemente hacia ellos. Usaba un simpático gorrito de marinero y una batita blanca con un lazo rojo en el cuello. Seguramente no tendría más de un año de edad.

-¡Papá!-gritó entusiasta el rubiecito y el ojivioleta se sintió aún más confundido al verlo abrazar con fuerza una pierna del lobo.

-Mi c'chorro-le explicó tranquilamente el mayor. Su cola se movía con suavidad -Él es C'perucita r'ja-le indicó al niño, ignorando que el aludido se tensó ante el apodo que tanto le disgustaba- Tu n'eva m'dre.

-¿¡QUÉ!-exclamó Tino desconcertado, ¿acaso había oído bien?

No fue el único en dudar. Peter también se quedó muy quieto, inspeccionándolo en silencio. El lobo le dio un suave empujoncito y asintió, como en señal de aprobación. El niño se dirigió al otro rubio e intentó abrazarlo, aferrándose con fuerza a su pierna.

-Mamá-el niño le sonrió.

-¿¡QUÉ!-volvió a exclamar, más fuerte que antes-¡P-pe-pero yo no…!-alternó su mirada entre el alegre niño y el emocionado padre-¡Si no soy un lobo, ni siquiera una mujer!

-El t'mpco lo es-señaló a Peter. El niño se soltó de su madre y fue a buscar su pelota-P'ter no es un l'bo.

-Entonces por qué…

-¡Mamá!-el niño corrió hacia él y le entregó la pelota, esperando que quisiera jugar.

Viendo que madre e hijo parecían entenderse de maravilla, el lobo pensó en darles un poco más de tiempo a solas para que fortalecieran sus lazos familiares. Mientras tanto, se dirigió a la cocina (o bueno, al área de la cueva que representaba una cocina) para empezar a preparar la cena. Por suerte todavía tenía algunos alimentos de reserva, pero con la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia, no tardarían en acabarse. Tendría que salir a cazar pronto.

Tino terminó jugando con Peter. Temía que si hacía llorar al pequeño, su padre dejara de ser tan benévolo con él y ahora sí intentara devorarlo. Había muchas cosas que no entendía. Para empezar, ¿por qué estaba viviendo un niño humano con un lobo? ¿Y en verdad esperaba que ocupara el rol materno para con Peter? ¿Por qué precisamente él? No comprendía, pero tampoco se animaba a preguntarle a su captor.

"_Al menos sé que no piensa comerme…pronto"_ suspiró resignado. Debería seguirle la corriente y quedarse en paz hasta que ideara otra forma de escapar. Y de ser posible, se llevaría al niño. No le daba confianza dejarlo solo con el lobo.

Un delicioso aroma inundó la cueva y el ojivioleta recordó que tenía hambre.

-Ya e'tá la c'na-el de lentes terminó de servir la comida y les indicó que se acercaran. Tino dudó un poco, pero igual le hizo caso.

-Um…gracias-balbuceó apenado cuando le pasó un plato con crema de zanahoria. Se sorprendió gratamente por dos cosas: la primera, en sus estatus de prisionero, se esperaba una cena un poco más escasa o bien, nula; y la segunda…-¡Está deliciosa!-expresó alegremente mientras comía más-¿En serio la hiciste tú?-tal vez estaba siendo demasiado duro con el lobo.

-S-sí-le respondió esforzándose por disimular el rubor en sus mejillas. Se encontraba ayudándole a Peter a comer. El niño se empeñaba en sujetar la cuchara el mismo, lo que le era algo difícil-Pu'des s'rvirte más si q'eres.

-No tienes que repetírmelo dos veces-inmediatamente procedió a llenar su plato vacío hasta el tope. Trataba de convencerse que alguien que era tan buen cocinero, no podía ser tan malo.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio, excepto por los balbuceos entusiastas de Peter y sus pequeñas protestas cuando su padre insistía en limpiarle el rostro y acomodarle bien la cuchara.

Dejando de lado que uno fuera una bestia salvaje y peligrosa, el cuadro era muy tierno. Tino pensó en su propia familia. Ya era tarde y por lo menos habrían notado que algo le había pasado. Tal vez ya estarían buscándolo. ¿Cuánto tardarían en encontrarlo?

El lobo se levantó y empezó a recoger los platos sucios, para luego llevarlos a la cocina y colocarlos dentro de una cubeta con agua. Motivado por la costumbre, más que por otra cosa, el ojivioleta lo siguió y terminó ayudándole a secarlos cuando el otro se los pasaba. Simplemente pasaba que en su casa, esa era la rutina.

-Gr'cias, C'perucita-agradeció cortésmente el de lentes cuando terminaron.

-No soy Caperucita, no me gusta que me digan así-replicó de mala manera sin darse cuenta, cayendo en cuenta muy tarde de lo que había hecho-¡Ah! Q-quiero decir, a mí no me gusta, porque, bueno…ese no es mi nombre, es decir…no sé que estoy diciendo-se lamentó, pensando que su pequeño desplante habría hecho enojar a su captor y esperando lo peor.

-¿C'al es?

-¿Eh?-lo miró confundido. Parecía estar bastante tranquilo.

-Tu n'mbre-quiso saber.

-¡A-ah!-asintió torpemente-S-soy Tino-consiguió pronunciar. El lobo lo observó en silencio por unos segundos que más bien le parecieron horas hasta que volvió a hablar.

-B'rwald.

-¿Qué…?

-Soy B'rwald-se presentó el lobo.

-Em…mucho gusto-repuso una vez que entendió a qué se refería.

Podría sonar algo ridículo, pero se sorprendió cuando supo que el lobo tenía nombre. Quiso pensar que si se lo dijo, era como una especie de voto de confianza y contaba como otra razón de que no iba a hacerle daño. Además, parecía entenderse muy bien con el niño. Quien por cierto, se había quedado dormido en el piso de la cueva, seguro se cansó por tantas emociones.

Observó cómo Berwald lo cargó con cuidado en sus brazos y lo llevó a su camita. Lo arropó y le acercó un muñeco de felpa, un lobito que el Peter abrazó con fuerza, a pesar de estar profundamente dormido. En verdad era una escena muy conmovedora y Tino sonrió sin darse cuenta.

-A d'rmir.

-¡¿A-ah?-se sobresaltó cuando el lobo se dirigió hacia él, cubriéndose luego la boca con las manos para no hacer más ruido, temiendo despertar al cacho…niño.

-Ahí-le señaló la otra cama de paja y el ojivioleta dudó, pero igual le obedeció y se quitó la capa roja, doblándola con cuidado y dejándola a un lado en el suelo antes de acostarse.

Las mejillas del de lentes adoptaron el mismo color que la prenda y Tino también se sintió avergonzado cuando recordó que estaba usando un bonito vestido color azul que le llegaba apenas unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla y torpemente lo jaló, intentando hacerlo más largo.

"_Si salgo vivo de aquí, nunca jamás dejaré que mi madre escoja mi ropa otra vez"_ juró solemnemente.

Se acomodó en la cama y agradeció a su…anfitrión cuando le dio una manta para cubrirse. Se planteó la posibilidad de que con un poco de suerte, podría escapar cuando el lobo se hubiera dormido. O al menos eso pensó, hasta que lo vio tomar una espada y caminar a la salida de la cueva.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó curioso, arrepintiéndose de inmediato, temiendo que hubiera sonado muy impertinente-S-si no te molesta decirme, claro.

-V'gilar-respondió el de lentes con toda naturalidad-D'scansa.

-Tu también…-suspiró pesadamente. ¿Acaso habría intuido sus intenciones? Seguramente eso fue. Tendría que esperar para intentar huir.

Se movió para acomodarse mejor. La cama era realmente cómoda para ser tan sencilla. Le reconfortó un poco que sus condiciones como "prisionero" no fueran tan malas como creía serían.

Bostezó y miró fugazmente al niño dormido en su pequeña camita. ¿De dónde habría salido? ¿Por qué termino con el lo...con Berwald? Tenía muchas dudas y no sabía cómo resolverlas. Pensó que se quedaría despierto toda la noche pensando en ello, pero volvió a bostezar y se envolvió en la cobija que le habían prestado. No lo creía posible, pero poco a poco empezó a quedarse dormido.

* * *

¡No me maten al lobo sueco! Tan sólo quería una madre para su cachorro/hijo/eso XDD Ven que el lobito sueco es un amor? Yo quiero uno así! De donde lo saco? T.T

Si quieren saber que más pasa, **lean y dejen reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Seguimos con otro capitulo. Perdón por la tardanza! Les juro q iba a subir esto ayer, pero fanfiction no me dejó! D8 (muchas gracias a Karmen/Lillith q me dijo como! ^^) La escuela me come la vida, pero pronto tendré mis 2 semanitas de vacaciones! Q en verdad me hacen falta T.T ….En fin, en este capítulo tenemos…bueno, lean y descubran q pasa. Alguien hizo una muy breve aparición especial, veamos si adivinan quién es XDDD

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porque siempre tengo que repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Estaba atrapado. Enfrentarlo, correr, huir…todo era inútil. No podía moverse y el enorme lobo de ojos turquesas se limitaba a observarlo, como esperando el menor indicio para atacarlo.

Sucedió tal y como esperaba. De pronto, la gran bestia echó a correr hacia él y lo embistió al suelo sin ninguna advertencia. Notó lo cerca que su hocico estaba de su rostro y tembló al pensar en los filosos colmillos, listos para morder y devorarlo entero. El terror lo dejó paralizado y la fiera e intensa mirada del lobo le hizo estremecerse entero. Tan sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos, resignado a su triste destino…

Hasta que despertó. Se levantó de golpe y comprobó que sólo había sido una pesadilla, una muy real además. O bueno…

-Pensé que había sido un sueño, pero de verdad pasó-suspiró desganado al ver que el lugar donde se encontraba no era su habitación, sino la cueva del lobo.

Sintió un movimiento a su lado y vio que su capa cubría algo. Con cierta desconfianza, la jaló para ver quién o qué se encontraba ahí y esbozó una sonrisa al comprobar que se trataba de Peter, quien dormía plácidamente acurrucado a un costado suyo. Seguramente se había escabullido durante la noche.

Le acarició la cabeza y el niño simplemente se acomodó y siguió con los ojos cerrados. Era bueno que al menos alguien pudiera dormir bien en ese lugar. Exploró la cueva con la mirada. La luz del sol entraba desde el exterior, resaltando los dibujos de las paredes. Eran en verdad muy lindos.

-Peter realmente tiene mucho talento-expresó el ojivioleta en voz alta mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa e intentaba alisarse algunas arrugas en su vestido.

Otro nuevo día y otro nuevo intento por escapar. Parecían estar solos. ¿Y el lobo? Cauteloso, se dirigió fuera y ahí encontró…

-B'enos días-saludó cortésmente Berwald.

-Buenos días-respondió Tino con una sonrisa forzada. Parte de él esperaba no verlo ahí, pensando que quizás se habría ido a hacer "cosas de lobos" y podría aprovechar para huir, pero obviamente se había equivocado. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de algo- Perdona la pregunta, pero…¿Te quedaste afuera toda la noche?-el de lentes gruñó en respuesta.

Lo cierto es que estaba sorprendido. ¿Tanto temía que intentara huir? Un sonido proveniente de unos arbustos lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al instante, el lobo se puso de pie de un salto, sacó su espada y gruñó y mostró los colmillos en un gesto amenazante. Tino palideció y dio un paso atrás. En ese estado no quedaba nada del padre amoroso que era con Peter, más bien parecía una bestia enfurecida.

El ojivioleta levantó la mirada al oír una especie de risa que le produjo escalofríos. Algo los estaba acechando. El lobo volvió a gruñir, una clara señal de advertencia que quería decir "aléjate o atacaré". Entre unos árboles, logró divisar que algo se movió y cómo una enorme sombra salía de ahí. Pero no pudo observar bien al indeseado visitante, lo único que notó fue llevaba una bufanda blanca.

-Qué…qué fue eso…-balbuceó Tino, todavía nervioso por lo que había pasado.

-Oso-respondió Berwald ligeramente más tranquilo mientras guardaba su espada. Pero por si acaso, echó un último vistazo antes de indicarle a su huésped que lo siguiera dentro de la cueva-S'mpre m'rodea por aquí, p'ro v'ene más s'guido d'sde que e'tá P'ter-le explicó.

De pronto, Tino recordó lo que le había contado Soren. En el bosque, sólo había una criatura más peligrosa que el lobo, era el oso. Siempre acechando de lejos y nunca notaban su presencia hasta que era demasiado tarde. Muy pocos habían conseguido escapar de aquella bestia. Gilbert era uno de ellos. Y Natalia, una chica que vivía con su hermana mayor en el otro extremo del pueblo. Sin embargo había algo extraño en ese último caso, puesto que la mencionada no dejaba de visitar el bosque esperando toparse con el oso, pero contrario a los demás, casi era como si la bestia intentara evitarla.

El lobo se acercó a donde dormía su cachorro y lo movió suavemente para despertarlo. Peter abrió los ojos y bostezo, para después sonreírle ampliamente a su padre.

-Ah- el niño abrió la boca y se señaló, queriendo indicar que tenía hambre y su padre simplemente asintió.

Tino estaba perplejo ante el contraste entre el agresividad que hubiera mostrado antes y la serenidad con que el lobo actuaba ahora. ¿Podría ser que en realidad no quería evitar que escapara, sino que le preocupaba el oso intentara llevarse a su hijo?

El desayuno consistió en jugo y avena con fresas que al ojivioleta le resultó sumamente delicioso y le recordó a su hogar. Quería por lo menos avisarles que se encontraba bien, pero no sabía cómo. Se sentía mal por preocupar a su familia, sobre todo a su madre. Muy probablemente debían de estarlo buscando y temiendo lo peor.

Una vez que terminaron, ayudó al lobo a lavar los platos y luego lo observó tomar su espada, un saco y dirigirse a la salida de la cueva.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó curioso, si bien se arrepintió en el instante que esa penetrante mirada turquesa se posó sobre él-S-sí no te molesta decirme, c-claro-balbuceó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-C'cería, c'ida a P'ter y no d'jes e'trar a n'die-respondió tranquilamente el de lentes mientras alzaba en brazos a su pequeño cachorro, esbozando una sonrisa al ver la expresión entusiasta del niño- P'rtate b'en y c'ida a tu m'dre.

El aludido se guardó su reclamo a favor de reflexionar la tierna escena. Toda su vida había oído todo tipo de historias donde los lobos eran villanos, personajes malvados y egoístas a quienes sólo les importaba llenar sus estómagos con corderitos, cerditos, jovencitas o cualquier otra cosa. Le resultaba imposible concordar la imagen del padre amoroso (aunque algo intimidante) que daba Berwald con la idea que tenía de los de su especie. ¿Y si los cuentos estaban equivocados?

"_Bueno, pero eso no cambia el hecho que me tenga secuestrado"_

Sintió un escalofrío y hasta entonces notó que el lobo lo contemplaba en silencio, con su cola moviéndose ligeramente y las orejas en alto. Parecía que quería decirle algo y el ojivioleta esperó en silencio, hasta que Berwald avanzó a él y le dio una rápida lamida en los labios, lo que claro lo descolocó y apenó por completo.

-Qué…qué…-atinó a pronunciar apenas con la cara completamente roja. El de lentes echó a correr y salió lo más rápido que pudo o de lo contrario, habría notado su intenso sonrojo.

Peter le dirigió una mirada curiosa, pero se aburrió pronto, así que fue a buscar otra cosa para entretenerse en tanto que Tino trataba de calmar los latidos de su corazón. Todavía no comprendía por qué Berwald hizo eso. ¿Alguna extraña costumbre de lobos? Y entonces cayó en cuenta…

-¡Ahora puedo escapar!-exclamó volviendo a la realidad y yendo a buscar su capa roja. Seguramente el lobo tardaría en regresar, podría tomar a Peter y…

_Clang, crack, clang…_

-¡Peter!-lo llamó, pero el niño parecía demasiado divertido en arrojar los platos y cubiertos a las paredes de la cueva, riendo entusiasmado- ¡Deja eso!-recogió los que estaban tirados en el suelo y los otros que aún no arrojaba, antes que pudiera hacerlo- ¿Qué tal si los rompes?

-¡Puh!-protestó el rubiecito con un puchero. Y aprovecho que su madre fue a dejar los platos a la cocina sobre unas cajas, fuera de su alcance, para jugar a mover un pesado jarrón lleno de agua.

El ojivioleta se volteó a tiempo para ver el jarrón caer y ahogó un grito. Por suerte, el niño se movió y aunque el jarrón cayó, no se rompió, si bien el agua se derramó y Peter acabó empapado.

-Mira lo que hiciste-fue a tomarlo en brazos, pasando por alto su expresión de inconformidad- Tengo que cambiarte de ropa o podrías enfermarte…-por su mente pasó la imagen del lobo furioso al ver que su querido cachorro había enfermado. Tragó grueso. Si eso sucedía, entonces sí se lo comería, estaba seguro de eso.

Lo dejó sobre la cama de paja grande y le quitó la batita mojada, para luego cubrirlo con una manta e ir a buscar ropa seca.

-Creo que esto servirá-suspiró aliviado. Lo mejor que encontró fue una de las camisas del lobo- ¿Peter?-le extrañó tanto silencio y cuando fue a ver donde había dejado al niño, se encontró con que ya no estaba ahí-¡Peter!-palideció y recorrió el lugar con la mirada. No se veía por ninguna parte- ¡Peter!-volvió a llamarlo- ¡Es en serio, esto no es divertido!

Comenzó a buscarlo frenéticamente. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Berwald? Lo pero era que no podía culparlo si se enojaba.

En una ocasión, cuando era niño, Gilbert lo había cuidado a él y sus hermanos y Elizabetha terminó persiguiéndolo con su sartén porque había extraviado a Eirik. En realidad, el niño, que en ese entonces tenía la edad de Peter, estaba tomando una siesta en el jardín y Nils lo sabía, pero encontró muy divertida la persecución y no lo mencionó hasta después.

Descubrió la manta que usó para cubrir a Peter en la cocina, pero de él ni rastro. Palideció al pensar que pudo haber salido de la cueva y temió que el oso o alguna otra bestia lo encontrara primero. Se disponía a salir a buscarlo…

-¡Mamá!

…cuando vio que se asomaba de una caja. De inmediato se dirigió ahí y suspiró aliviado de que estuviera bien.

-¡No sabes cuánto me asustaste!-quiso reprenderlo, pero el niño ladeó la cabeza y sonrió, en un gesto de inocencia- Espera que tu padre se entere…-otra vez, se imaginó al expresión de enojo del lobo al descubrir lo descuidado que fue- Mejor no-corrigió a último momento-¿Huh? ¿Qué tienes en la cara?-hasta entonces notó que tenía el rostro y las manos manchados de morado.

-¡Yam yam, modas!-señaló emocionado la caja, que hasta hace unos momentos estaba llena de moras. El niño había comido más de la mitad él solo.

-Esperemos que tengas hambre para la cena-se limitó a decir el ojivioleta.

Luego de limpiarlo y cambiarlo de ropa, no hubieron otros percances. Claro, además de que apenas le quitaba los ojos de encima por un segundo, Peter inexplicablemente ya estaba a punto de salir de cueva, o sobre varias cajas que de pronto aparecieron apiladas. Pero fuera de eso, nada más. No supo cuánto tiempo habría pasado, pero aparentemente era la hora de la siesta del pequeño rubio, porque empezó a bostezar y a tallarse los ojos. Pensando que estaría más cómodo, lo llevó a su camita y lo acomodó ahí, donde no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormido.

Tino también bostezó. No sabía que cuidar niños fuera tan cansado. Y en ese punto sintió una creciente admiración por su madre, puesto que ella tuvo que cuidar a tres niños sola.

-Supongo que…-se le escapó otro bostezo y fue a recostarse en la cama grande-…puedo descansar sólo unos minutos y luego escapar…

Lo que no se esperaba era que su sueño reparador duraría más de unos minutos, porque cuando abrió los ojos, el lobo ya estaba de regreso. Y no sólo eso.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó nervioso el ojivioleta cuando lo vio acercarse a él.

-…-Berwald desvió la mirada y guardó silencio unos segundos, lo suficiente para armarse de valor, rebuscar en el saco que llevaba-P'ra ti- y ofrecerle a su huésped los cuerpos de unas perdices.

-¡Ah!-exclamó sobresaltado el otro rubio y retrocedió varios pasos por la sorpresa. Definitivamente se esperaba de todo, menos que le dieran unas aves muertas.

-¿No te g'stan?-cuestionó el lobo con las orejas caídas y el rabo entre las patas…o algo así. Parecía deprimido y Tino temió haberlo ofendido.

-¡N-no es eso!- esbozó una sonrisa forzada- Es que no me lo esperaba um…-algo reticente, tomó las perdices y las llevó a la cocina, colocándolas en una caja vacía- Se ven deliciosas, mi madre las prepara en salsa de hongos.

-¿En s'rio?-habló nuevamente el de lentes. Era difícil de decir, pero ya no lucía triste, o al menos eso quiso pensar Tino.

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaa!

Ambos corrieron preocupados hacia Peter en el instante que lo escucharon llorar. El niño continuaba en su camita y protestó cuando su padre intentó alzarlo en brazos. No quería moverse, obviamente le dolía algo, pero no se veía lastimado. ¿Qué le estaría pasando?

Mientras Berwald revisaba a su hijo, Tino intentó hacer memoria. Cuando cuidó a Peter, en ningún momento se cayó o hirió. Claro, además de cuando terminó empapado con el agua de aquel jarrón o cuando se comió todas esas mo…

Echó un rápido vistazo a la caja de las moras para comprobar que, efectivamente, Peter había comido demasiadas. Seguramente tenía una terrible indigestión.

Otra vez, su mente voló a esa época donde era pequeño y terminaba con un horrible dolor de estómago por comerse él solo todas las galletas que su madre guardaba en un tarro en la alacena. En esas ocasiones, su malestar era tal que terminaba llorando y hacía lo posible por no moverse, justo como Peter. Y en esas ocasiones, lo único que le hacía sentir mejor era un té de hierbas que mamá Elizabetha le preparaba.

Tuvo una idea. Viendo que el lobo seguía tan ocupado intentando confortar a su cachorro, fue la cocina y comenzó a buscar en las cajas y frascos, esperando encontrar lo que necesitaba.

Sonrió cuando al abrir una pequeña bolsita detectó un aroma familiar. Porque sí, había padecido de dolores de estómago bastantes veces como para poder identificar perfectamente los ingredientes del té que preparaba su madre.

Puso a hervir agua y se apresuró a preparar la infusión. Por suerte también encontró un frasco con miel para endulzarla. Sabía de primera mano que el sabor era algo amargo y dudaba que Peter fuera a tomarla así como así. Luego de enfriarla un poco, se la llevó al niño, quien aún seguía quejándose por el dolor.

-Vamos, Peter-le acercó una pequeña tacita-Bébelo, es un té, sabe muy bueno-se la acercó, esperando la aceptara- te hará sentir mejor.

Seguro fue porque estaba en verdad desesperado, pero Peter no se hizo del rogar y con ayuda de su padre, se bebió todo el té que su madre generosamente le preparó. Poco a poco dejó de llorar y si bien seguía evitando moverse mucho, era obvio que se encontraba mucho mejor.

Berwald le dirigió a Tino una mirada llena de gratitud. Ambos se sentían aliviados. Sobre todo Tino, que pensaba tuvo la culpa de que Peter hubiera acabado con dolor de estómago.

-¿Qué c'mió?-preguntó el lobo.

-Moras-respondió el ojivioleta distrídamente.

-Ya veo-dejó al niño en su camita, quien no tardó en acomodarse y abrazar con fuerza su lobito de felpa- La vez p'sada que se e'fermó fue por c'mer fr'sas.

-¿En serio?-cuestionó sorprendido. Hasta al atento padre que era el lobo le pasaban esas cosas.

-¿R'mpió alg'n pl'to?-quiso saber mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su hijo.

-No. Conseguí quitárselos antes.

-Hmm…-asintió Berwald y su expresión se suavizó, detalle que no pasó inadvertido- Te dio m'chos pr'blemas.

-¡P-para nada!-se apresuró a negar el ojivioleta- Tengo un hermano menor, cuando era pequeño a veces me tocaba cuidarlo, así que realmente no es la primera vez que trato con niños.

-¿En s'rio?-el de lentes lo observó con genuino interés- P'ra la pr'xima, si P'ter te da pr'blemas, p'nlo ahí-señaló una caja al fondo de la cueva.

-¿Ahí?-arqueó una ceja, confundido. Había oído de mandar a los niños castigados al rincón, ¿pero dentro de una caja? Concluyó que seguramente debía ser una costumbre de lobos.

Dado que Peter ya estaba mucho mejor, el lobo aprovechó para preparar la cena, que consistió en las perdices que hubiera cazado ese día asadas con especias y una simple ensalada con zanahorias como guarnición. Temiendo que pudiera dolerle el estómago de nuevo, el rubiecito tuvo que conformarse con té y un poco de papilla de zanahoria que le preparó su padre.

Todo aquello nuevamente puso a Tino a pensar. Obviamente el lobo no era la temible y malvada bestia que todos pensaban. Pero seguía sin entender…

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-se atrevió a pedirle a Berwald cuando terminaron de cenar. Peter jugaba tranquilamente- Antes dijiste que Peter no era lobo, no es que piense que esté mal, pero…¿cómo terminó contigo?

-Lo e'contre en el b'sque-explicó observando a su cachorro, quien acomodaba unos cubos de madera tratando de formar una torre- No se c'mo llegó ahí.

-Vaya…-atinó a decir el ojivioleta. ¿Quién habría tenido el corazón para abandonar a un niño tan pequeño? Probablemente algo muy grave le había pasado a su familia, no se imaginaba otra razón por la que lo hubieran dejado solo a su suerte.

-¡Mamá!-el aludido lo llamó sonriente y le extendió lo que parecía ser un libro de cuentos.

Tino leyó el título: "La historia del pequeño príncipe, el rey caballero y el malvado sapo", el autor era "A.K". Le lanzó una mirada confundida al de lentes, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Ese l'bro era lo ún'co que P'ter t'nía c'ando lo e'contré-contó Berwald mientras cargaba a su hijo y lo acomodaba en su regazo- Q'ere que le leas el c'ento.

Por la manera en que se movía la cola del lobo, supo que el niño no era el único emocionado por oír la historia. Esbozó una sonrisa y abrió el libro. Tal vez así pudiera comprender mejor algunas cosas.

* * *

Creo q ya más o menos con eso deben intuír que pasó con Peter y quienes estaban metidos en medio verdad? XDDD Iba a incluir el cuento, pero este capítulo me estaba quedando más largo de lo previsto, así que decidí dejarlo para el próximo. Si tengo suerte, actualizaré para el próximo fin de semana.

**Lean y dejen reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Perdón por la tardanza, la escuela y todo lo q eso implica me come la vida, pero en 1 semana más empiezan mis vacaciones (mis muy merecidas vacaciones) y pienso aprovecharlas para aventajarle a mis historias lo más que se pueda, porque luego de ahí se vienen las fechas de trabajos y exámenes finales y toncs si de plano no voy a tener tiempo ni de respirar v.v….

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porque siempre tengo que repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

_Había una vez, en un reino muy, muy lejano, un generoso, caballeroso, justo, atractivo,noble, humilde y amable rey que era querido por todos sus súbditos y admirado por los gobernantes de los reinos vecinos…_

-¡Puh!-Peter hizo una mueca y Tino dejó de leer, pero Berwald le indicó que continuara. Por alguna extraña razón, siempre hacía eso cuando hablaban del rey.

_El rey tenía un hermano menor, un pequeño príncipe que seguramente sería igual de respetable que él cuando creciera, pero el principito aún tenía mucho, demasiado que aprender, si bien sentía una gran admiración y aprecio por su hermano mayor._

-¡No!-exclamó Peter y nuevamente, Tino hizo una pausa hasta que Berwald calmó al niño.

_Todo era paz y tranquilidad y todos vivían felices. Hasta que un día, un feo sapo con aliento de vino apareció en el castillo. El rey, siendo la persona bondadosa que era, no dudó en tratarlo con gran hospitalidad y cortesía. Sin embargo, el malvado sapo se aprovechó de sus buenas intenciones y lo engañó, tomando así el control del reino y del pequeño príncipe._

-¡Boody jit!-exclamó el rubiecito, interrumpiendo nuevamente.

_El horrible sapo pensó que había ganado, pero por más que lo intentaba, el principito se negaba a olvidarse de su querido hermano mayor. No importaba que tretas ni engaños llevara a cabo para ganarse el corazón del pequeño, éste bien sabía al lado de quién debería de estar y aguardaba pacientemente a que fueran a buscarlo._

_El rey, por su parte, no iba a darse por vencido así como así. Además de su mente ágil y gran habilidad en el manejo de las armas, poseía un asombroso talento para la magia…_

En ese punto, Peter volvió a interrumpir soltando una carcajada, ninguno de los mayores supo a qué se debió, así que lo dejaron pasar.

_Conociendo de sobra lo difícil que era para su pequeño estar lejos de él, intentó por todos los medios recuperarlo. Nunca se dio por vencido, a pesar de todas las dificultades y luego de mucho, finalmente consiguió que el pequeño príncipe volviera a su lado. Pero la reunión fue corta, puesto que el malvado sapo y feo sapo seguía siendo el amo del reino y no pretendía renunciar al pequeño príncipe así como así._

_Con todo el dolor de su corazón y utilizando lo que quedaba de su poder mágico, el rey decidió enviar lejos al principito para mantenerlo a salvo. Escogió para eso un pacífico pueblo, donde seguramente alguna familia bondadosa y respetable encontraría a su querido hermano menor y lo cuidaría…y le enseñaría buenos modales._

Levantó la mirada del libro para encontrarse con que Peter estaba plácidamente dormido en los brazos de su padre. Berwald se levantó y lo acomodó en su camita.

Tino mientras tanto, seguía pensando la historia que acababa de leer. Era bastante creíble. En la primera página, justo después del nombre del autor, había una pequeña inscripción que decía: "Para Peter". Seguramente así fue como el lobo supo el nombre del niño.

Volvió a hojear el cuento y esta vez pudo contemplar con claridad las ilustraciones del libro: un castillo, la sala de un trono, un cuarto lleno de juguetes, un bosque, un pequeño pueblo, entre otros. Le resultaban vagamente familiares y no tardó mucho en recordar dónde los había visto antes. Eran los mismos que decoraban las paredes de la cueva. Aunque algo más toscos, estaba seguro que eran los mismos que la historia y curiosamente, los que hizo Peter estaban un poco más detallados. Especialmente el que se encontraba en la última página, que también fue el que más le llamó la atención. Ahí aparecía una pareja sonriente y en medio de ellos estaba un niño pequeño.

"_Ese debe ser Peter_" razonó después de examinar la _imagen "Y los otros dos seguramente representan la familia que debía cuidarlo"_

Un ruidito llamó su atención. Berwald acunaba a su hijo en sus brazos con sumo cuidado, tratando que volviera a dormirse. Tras él se encontraba pintado en la pared una silueta no muy bien definida que representaba a un niño vestido de blanco, y a su lado había otra más grande con lo que parecían ser unas orejas y una cola negras. Ambos estaban sonriendo y Tino pensó que había sido la forma de Peter para representarse con el lobo, su nuevo padre.

-¿Hm?-el lobo sintió que era observado, así que se dirigió al ojivioleta, quien en cambio atinó a reír nerviosamente al saberse descubierto.

-N-nada-hizo un ademán con las manos para restarle importancia-Yo sólo…um…estaba pensando que es realmente admirable que decidieras hacerte cargo de Peter, sobre todo porque…pues, realmente no es nada tuyo y ni siquiera son de la misma especie-tembló ligeramente al sentir la penetrante mirada del de lentes sobre él- ¡P-por supuesto que no es algo malo!-exclamó y después se cubrió la boca con las manos, temiendo despertar a Peter-Lo que quiero decir es…eres un buen padre-concluyó apenado mientras agachaba la cabeza, por lo que no pudo observar el brillo en los ojos de Berwald ni su tenue sonrojo, mucho menos su cola, que se movía tanto que parecía un rehilete.

Les tomó a ambos un par de minutos calmarse lo suficiente para volver a mirarse a los ojos, ninguno seguro de qué decir. Fue Tino el que se atrevió a romper el silencio luego de considerarlo mucho.

-Entonces, ¿crees que la historia de ese libro sea verdad?-el lobo asintió- No me lo tomes a mal, pero…el cuento mencionaba que el rey tenía pensado llevar a Peter al pueblo, y en serio creo que estás haciendo un excelente trabajo cuidando de él, pero…

-Si lo ll'vé ahí pr'mero-admitió Berwald, tomándose unos instantes para contemplar al niño dormidito en su cama-P'ro…

Procedió a contarle cuando encontró a Peter en el bosque.

Ese día había salido a cazar y se enfadado mucho cuando ese odioso y molesto cazador rubio le robó la presa que con tanto esfuerzo atrapó. Queriendo evitar una pelea innecesaria, optó por retirarse pacíficamente (no sin antes improvisar una pequeña trampa cubriendo un agujero con ramas para que cayera). Y ahí fue cuando un ruido llamó su atención, y entre unos arbustos, encontró al rubiecito completamente solo. Estaba llorando y parecía muy desesperado.

A pesar de la obvia diferencia de especies, Berwald decidió que no podía dejar al cachorrito humano abandonado, quien por cierto nunca demostró temerle y en cambio le sonreía y reía entusiasmado pidiéndole atención. Muchos peligros abundaban en el bosque y quería pensar que su familia iría a buscarlo pronto. Después de todo, ¿quién tendría el corazón tan frío para dejarlo solito en ese lugar?

Sin embargo, conforme pasaron las horas y al leer el libro que Peter llevaba consigo, fue obvio que nadie iría por él. Para ese entonces, el niño se había quedado profundamente dormido en los brazos del lobo y éste por su parte había comenzado a encariñarse con él. Pero decidió al final que lo más apropiado sería que otros humanos se hicieran cargo.

-¿Por qué no lo dejaste en el pueblo?

-…-hizo una pausa, recordando lo sucedido cuando fue a evaluar las posibles familias que pudieran cuidar al niño:

**Posibilidad #1:**

_-¡Qué le estás haciendo a mi hermana!-un enojado muchacho rubio apuntaba con una pistola a un pobre tipo de cabello negro con un rulito que sobresalía del resto._

_-¡Hermano, no pasa nada! ¡Sólo me estaba pidiendo la cuenta!_

-Ja…ya veo…-el ojivioleta disimuló una risita cuando le contó el primero intento. Sabía a quiénes se refería.

**Posibilidad #2:**

_-¡Norge, Norge!_

_-¡Cállate imbécil! Si me vine a vivir al bosque fue para huir de tipos ruidosos y molestos…_

_-¡Estoy tan conmovido! Ya sabía yo que lo habías hecho para que tuviéramos más privacidad._

Y Tino esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa cuando el lobo se sonrojo al comentarle los…extraños sonidos que provenían del interior de aquella cabaña. Otra vez identificó a las personas sobre las que estaba hablando.

**Posibilidad #3:**

_El lobo se detuvo frente a una bonita y bien cuidada casita. Había oído que ahí vivían una mujer y sus dos hijas, seguramente sería la familia apropiada para Peter._

_-¿Qué dijiste de mis hijos?_

_-¡Oresama sólo decía la verdad! ¡Se ven ridículos con esos vestidos!_

_O al menos eso pensó hasta que un hombre albino salió corriendo a toda prisa por la puerta. Apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar unos disparos y un…¿puffin?, pero no corrió con tanta suerte cuando una sartén se impactó contra su cabeza, noqueándolo al instante._

Tino escuchó el resto de la narración con su expresión sonriente más forzada que nunca. Pensar que por su culpa (y de Gilbert principalmente), Peter perdió la oportunidad de quedarse con ellos…aunque parecía que lobo desconocía el hecho que él vivía en esa casa, pero bueno. Visto así, no podía culpar a Berwald por decidir hacerse cargo del niño.

A pesar de que algunas de sus dudas habían sido resueltas, seguía sin saber algo muy importante…

"_¿Por qué me secuestró a mí?"_

La respuesta en parte se la dio Berwald el primer día que lo llevó a su cueva, buscaba una madre para su cachorro, eso era obvio, pero…¿Por qué él? ¿No habría sido mejor buscar a una hembra de su misma especie, o por lo menos a una mujer? Por eso no quería decir que prefería hubiera secuestrado a una de las chicas del pueblo, claro que no. Imaginó el caos que Vash hubiera ocasionado al buscar a su hermanita y la idea de Natalia cuidando del niño tampoco le daba mucha confianza.

"_¿Y si…me confundió con una chica?"_

Bueno, no sería la primera vez que eso pasaba. Todo gracias a los vestidos que su madre hacía con tanto cariño (y luego empleaba el chantaje emocional para obligarlo a usarlos) para él. Aunque por otra parte, le había dejado en claro que no era una mujer, pero al lobo pareció no importarle. Y también estaba el hecho que lo esperó en casa de Nils ¿cómo supo dónde encontrarlo?

El ojivioleta dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. La cabeza había comenzado a dolerle. Contempló una vez más los dibujos en la cueva y luego volvió a centrar su atención hacia el lobo, quien soltó un largo bostezo. Tino no pudo evitar sonreír. Berwald era todo lo contrario a una bestia salvaje y malvada. Estaba claro que no deseaba dañarlo, de lo contrario hacía mucho lo habría hecho. Tal vez…si hablaba con él le permitiría regresar con su familia y cambio prometería no comentarle a nadie lo que había pasado. No dudaba que Soren y Gilbert usaran su desaparición de pretexto para ir de cacería, más específicamente, de cacería de lobos. Sintió un escalofrío ante la idea y eso no pasó desapercibido.

-¿Te s'ntes mal?-el de lentes acudió a su lado y le puso una mano en la frente, ocasionando que se sonrojara.

-N-no, estoy bien-se movió, sintiéndose algo apenado- Solo tengo un poco de sueño, no pasa nada.

-M'jor ve a d'rmir-le recomendó-T'viste un día muy p'sado.

Lo que había dicho Tino no era del todo mentira. Cuidar de un niño tan inquieto y travieso si era una actividad agotadora. Así que fue a acostarse en la cama del lobo. Se sentía algo culpable por ocupar su lugar de descanso, puesto era el único apropiado para el tamaño de Berwald y además porque sabía pasaría buena parte de la noche vigilando. Otra vez, comenzó a pensar en lo amable y gentil que era el lobo.

-B'enas n'ches, C'perucita.

O al menos hasta que lo llamó por la forma que tanto le disgustaba. Pero el enojo se desvaneció para dar paso a una gran vergüenza cuando el de lentes le dio una lamida en los labios y luego corrió lo más rápido que pudo fuera de la cueva a cumplir su labor de guardían.

-No se si quiero saber lo que eso significa-expresó en voz alta, con el rostro completamente rojo, casi juraba que resplandecía entre la obscuridad de la cueva.

Esa noche, Tino volvió a tener la misma pesadilla donde aparecía un lobo de gran tamaño y ojos turquesas. Sin embargo, tenía unas cuantas diferencias con la anterior. En primer lugar, la bestia iba acompañada de un pequeño cachorrito y en segundo, no supo por qué, pero ya no le temía al lobo. De pronto, se encontraba jugando con ambos en medio del bosque. La pesadilla había dado paso a un dulce sueño.

* * *

Y con eso se resuelve el misterio de la historia de Peter…o algo así, ¿si era lo que imaginaban? XDDD recuerden que no todo es lo q parece y los autores son libres de escribir lo q les viene en gana como les viene en gana, so… Bueno, originalmente esto debía venir tbn en el capítulo pasado, pero com me iba a quedar muy largo si lo ponía, tuve q dividirlo. Espero q les haya gustado.

**Lean y dejen reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ejem…si, nunca cumplo con las fechas de cuando digo q voy a actualizar y en verdad lo lamento v.v Por suerte aún me queda esta semana de vacaciones y veré que hago para subir más cosas –plan para escribir a marchas forzadas mode on- Aparición especial de otros dos personajes! 2 conejitos, quienes creen que sean? Además entran la familia y amigos de Tino. Como punto y aparte…motivada por esta historia y la de la bella durmiente que subí tbn, se me ocurrieron un par de cositas más de...estén al pendiente de mi profile para más información.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porq siempre tengo q repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Era ya el tercer día que Tino estaba desaparecido.

Cuando no regresó dormir la primera noche, Elizabetha pensó que seguramente se había topado con Soren en casa de Nils y que éste lo había invitado al bar. No era la primera vez que sucedía, pero su hijo siempre regresaba a la mañana siguiente sano y salvo (excepto por un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero según había oído, Soren acababa mil veces peor). Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo, no era normal que estuviera fuera tanto.

Conocía bien a Tino y sabía que, contrario a su apariencia, podía defenderse bien solo. Pero eso no le impedía ser una madre preocupada, sobre todo cuando al hablar con Nils, éste le informó que el ojivioleta efectivamente había ido a verlo a su casa, pero que simplemente no supo en qué momento desapareció.

-Todo es mi culpa, si hubiera aceptado ir en primer lugar…

Eirik se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su casa. Tenía la mirada gacha y estrujaba con fuerza los bordes de su vestido. Elizabetha no dudó en acercarse a él y abrazarlo.

-Nadie sabía que esto iba a pasar, es sólo un desafortunado incidente- alzó el rostro de su hijo, tomándolo suavemente de la barbilla para que la viera a los ojos- Nadie tiene la culpa de nada.

-Si de buscar responsables se trata, yo debí estar más al pendiente-intervino Nils. A pesar que su expresión parecía ser la misma indiferente de siempre, tanto su madre como su hermano pudieron notar su obvia preocupación y tristeza- Debí haberlo ido a buscar en el mismo instante que vi su canasta tirada en mi casa.

Elizabetha le dirigió una reconfortante sonrisa y luego indicó el lugar vacío a su lado para que fuera a sentarse ahí. Nils podía ya no vivir con ellos, pero aún lo seguía viendo como su hijo y eso no cambiaria.

El muchacho tenía toda la intención de acomodarse junto a su madre, cuando alguien más lo interceptó.

-Ella tiene razón, Norge- intervino Soren, abrazándolo con fuerza-Pronto encontraremos a Tino, no es necesario que te culpes.

-Cierto-asintió una vez y luego le dio un fuerte empujón que lo hizo caer al suelo- No es mi culpa, es tuya. Si no me hubieras distraído…

Justo en ese instante, un hombre albino entró de pronto, anunciándose con una estrepitosa carcajada.

-¡Kesesese! ¡Oresama está aquí!-un cojín se impactó contra su cara, haciendo que el pollito que estaba en su cabeza saliera volando para librarse del golpe- ¡Hey! ¿así es como reciben a oresama?

-Buenos días, Gilbert-saludó Elizabetha, en esos momentos no tenía ánimos para pelear con él. Por si acaso, Eirik preparó otro proyectil- ¿Han tenido noticias?

El semblante del albino cambió de golpe a uno serio.

-No…¡Pero hacemos lo que podemos!-exclamó tratando de sonar seguro- Xian, Kiku y Yong So están buscándolo en la costa; Lilly, Yekaterina y Antonio siguen buscándolo en el pueblo; y Ludwig, Vash, Yao y Natalia fueron al bosque.

-¿Natalia?-cuestionaron todos los presentes al unísono. Les resultaba imposible de creer que la usualmente fría y agresiva chica estuviera preocupada por Tino.

-Insistió mucho en ir ahí-se encogió de hombros- Lo que sea, igual es otra persona que ayuda en la búsqueda y no le tiene miedo al oso -tuvo un escalofrío.

El rostro de Elizabetha se ensombreció cuando lo mencionaron. ¿Y si Tino estaba en el bosque? Era muy peligroso, ese lugar estaba lleno de criaturas salvajes. Además del oso, un lobo vivía ahí. Éste último había sido visto merodeando por las cercanías del pueblo. El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Y si el lobo se había llevado a Tino? No quería ni pensar en lo que pudiera hacerle.

"_Por favor…que Tino esté bien"_

El ojivioleta observó incrédulo al de lentes sin saber que decirle. Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella, así que se limitó a señalar lo que le ofrecía.

-De…de verdad…-consiguió balbucear al fin- ¿E-es para mí?

-Hm-el lobo asintió en respuesta y le entregó los pantalones y la camisa que había arreglado para él- P'nsé que qu'rrías c'mbiarte de r'pa-explicó algo dudoso, no entendía por qué Tino reaccionó así. ¿Lo habría ofendido al insinuar que su vestido era feo? Porque a él le parecía que le quedaba muy bien-No t'enes que us'arlos si no q'eres…

-¡N-no, al contrario!- gritó mientras negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza y le arrebató la ropa, para luego darle un gran abrazo- De verdad muchas gracias…no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco-y lo besó en la mejilla, echando a correr al fondo de la cueva para cambiarse.

No podía recordar la última vez que usó pantalones, como su madre siempre hacía vestidos para él y su hermano…(y rechazar usarlos equivalía a verla llorando y a cargar con un gran sentimiento de culpa, así que no podían negarse).

Berwald se llevó una mano a una sonrojada mejilla, la que momentos antes había sido acariciada por los labios de Tino. Tenía las orejas muy en alto y su cola se movía de un lado a otro. No supo el significado de esa acción, pero en verdad le agradó y de ser posible quería repetirlo.

-¿Cómo me veo?

Tino apareció usando la ropa que originalmente era de Berwald. La había arreglado especialmente para él. La camisa le quedaba un poco larga de las mangas, así que tuvo que doblarlas y además estaba caída de un hombro, pero no le molestaba. Los pantalones le quedaban algo largos, pero no lo suficiente para tropezarse al caminar. A pesar de lo sencillo de su atuendo, se sentía inmensamente feliz y eso fue más que suficiente para cambiar al lobo de "bestia secuestradora potencialmente peligrosa" a "amable y atento lobito que se esfuerza por ser una buena figura paterna".

El de lentes profirió un gruñido y asintió en señal de aceptación. No entendía por qué se había emocionado tanto por algo tan simple, pero estaba dispuesto a arreglar más de su ropa para él, incluso a hacerle otro vestido.

Sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad. Debía salir de cacería de nuevo, no sabía porqué pero muchos humanos estaban yendo al bosque y no quería meterse en problemas. Seguramente debería pasar una buena temporada en su cueva, hasta que volvieran al pueblo definitivamente y no sabía cuándo sería eso. Menos salidas implicaba menos cacería y no podía permitir que su familia pasara hambre. De modo que tomó su espada, un saco grande, le dio una rápida lamida a Tino y tras pedirle que cuidara a Peter, salió de la cueva.

El ojivioleta se sonrojó y al mismo tiempo se sorprendió por lo natural que se había sentido el gesto. Ya no le incomodaba…tanto. Eso no quería decir que hubiera comenzado a gustarle, no, simplemente se había acostumbrado un poco al lobo y a sus costumbres de lobo.

-¿Peter?- llamó al rubiecito, que había estado sospechosamente silencioso desde hace un rato- ¿Peter? ¿Dónde estás?

Tras buscarlo con la mirada, lo descubrió muy atento frente a una de las paredes de la cueva. Apoyaba sus manitas llenas de pintura en ella y las movía para darle forma a su dibujo. Al parecer intentaba hacer algo con rojo, justo al lado del retrato donde estaban Berwald y él.

-Se ve muy bien-Tino le sonrió y Peter empezó a balbucear y pronunciar palabras a medias, dedujo que seguramente estaba tratando de explicarle lo que hacía- ¿Y esto que és?-señaló la silueta de rojo.

-Mamá-pronunció tranquilamente el rubiecito, descolocándolo por completo.

Al parecer, el niño había llegado a aceptarlo lo suficiente como para incluirlo en su familia pintada. Abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero la intención se detuvo a medias cuando notó que el pequeño rubio estaba parado sobre algo y que ese algo estaba lleno de pintura.

-¡Peter!-exclamó horrorizado cuando notó las machas de amarillo, morado y otro tono de rojo que resaltaba entre el color original de su capa- ¿¡Qué hiciste!

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-comenzó a llorar asustado. Temía haber hecho enojar a su madre.

Tino se mordió el labio y soltó un suspiro de resignación, tomándolo entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado para calmarlo mientras contemplaba su capa manchada.

-Está bien, lo siento-el niño seguía llorando-Lamento haberte gritado, no fue mi intención asustarte-un par de ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas lo miraron con desconfianza y se obligó a intentar sonreírle-Tranquilo, no pasa nada-le limpió los rastros de lágrimas y una manchita de pintura con el dorso de la mano-En serio lo siento, sólo ten más cuidado, ¿me perdonas?

Peter lo observó en silencio unos instantes, como evaluando si podía confiar en él. Al final se alzó un poco y le dio una corta lamidita en la barbilla, confundiendo al mayor. Ese gesto era idéntico a lo que Berwald hacía.

-¿Por qué…hiciste eso?

-Beso-respondió inocentemente y el rostro del ojivioleta se puso más rojo que su capa y la pintura del dibujo juntos.

Interpretando eso como que su madre ya no estaba enojado, Peter se zafó de entre sus brazos y avanzó torpemente a la pared de la cueva donde se encontraba su obra maestra a medio terminar. Y claro que Tino ya no estaba enojado. Se sentía demasiado confundido y avergonzado para estarlo. Entonces, cuando Berwald lo…lamía (su sonrojo se volvió más intenso por ese pensamiento), en realidad lo estaba…(tragó grueso) besando.

No le creía que fuera posible apenarse más, hasta que recordó que no había tenido ese tipo de contacto con nadie más (y no, los besos de buenas noches de mamá Eizabetha no contaban, aunque lo apenaran igual). De inmediato corrió a golpearse en la cabeza con la pared de la cueva, recriminándose por el pensamiento. Peter le dirigió una mirada curiosa e interrumpió su trabajo para ir a llevarle su capa, pensando que eso lo haría sentir mejor.

Tino le agradeció su buena intención acariciándole la cabeza, si bien no podía sino notar las manchas de pintura.

"_Me pregunto si se quitarán si la lavo, no me gustaría que mi madre la viera así"_ pensó preocupado. Después de todo, ella había sido quien se la dio.

De acuerdo con lo que mamá Elizabetha le contó, en su familia era costumbre que cuando las hijas alcanzaban la mayoría de edad, se les regalara una capa. Incluso les mostró la suya, de color verde. El día que Tino y Eirik recibieron las suyas había estado muy orgullosa y emocionada. A pesar de que ambos encontraban las prendas extremadamente femeninas (y tampoco les reconfortó saber que la costumbre era originalmente dirigida de madre a hijas), recibieron sus capas con gran cariño y las continuaban usando con todo y las burlas que ciertas personas les dirigían. Aquella acción en parte porque no querían ofenderla al rechazar su regalo y lo más importante, en verdad se sentían especiales de que los considera parte de su familia aunque no compartieran lazos de sangre. Hasta Nils, quien recibió su capa de color azul el día que se marchó para vivir solo, la conservaba y usaba con orgullo, no dudando en golpear a Soren cada vez que hacía un comentario al respecto.

-¡Hello! ¿¡Hay alguien en casa!

Salió de sus pensamientos de golpe ante el repentino saludo. Apenas se disponía a ver quién había llegado, cuando la persona en cuestión ya estaba dentro de la cueva, frente a él y contemplándolo con gran curiosidad.

Se trataba de un joven rubio y alto de ojos azules ocultos tras unas gafas. Tino supo que era un conejo en el instante que vio sus largas orejas y su rabito blanco.

-¡Afed!-exclamó entusiasmado Peter y quiso correr para darle la bienvenida.

-Hello, Little buddy-el igualmente emocionado conejo lo alzó en brazos (demasiado alto para el gusto de Tino, pero no dijo nada al no comprender que pasaba)- Vaya, así que realmente era cierto…-comentó cuando recordó que seguía ahí.

-¿Perdón?-balbuceó confundido. Sentía que se perdió de algo muy importante que lo involucraba.

-Que Berwald tiene novia-repuso tranquilamente, ignorando la expresión del ojivioleta-Oh, cierto, olvidé presentarme-recordó a la vez que bajaba a Peter, quien fue a colocarse al lado de su madre-Soy Alfred. Yo...y mi hermano vivimos por aquí, a veces cuidamos a Peter.

-Um…hola, yo soy…

-Caperucita roja, todo mundo lo sabe-interrumpió y otra vez pasó por alto la expresión del aludido-Aunque admito que me costó reconocerte sin la capa roja.

-Mi nombre es Tino-aclaró ligeramente enfadado. ¿Por qué nadie lo llamaba por su nombre, que acaso era tan difícil de recordar?-Y no soy su novia, simplemente me…estoy quedando aquí un tiempo-originalmente iba a decir "me secuestró", pero se arrepintió a último momento.

-Si, Berwald no dejaba de hablar de ti…-Alfred lo ignoró por completo- Caperucita roja esto, Caperucita lo otro, Caperucita aquello…

El ojivioleta no supo que pensar. Al parecer el lobo lo conocía desde antes y había estado muy emocionado por llevárselo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo habría estado esperando para tener la oportunidad?

-Anyway, ¿podrías darle esto?-el de lentes le entregó unas zanahorias, eran bastantes en realidad-De nuestra más reciente cosecha- sonrió orgulloso- Ah, y si alguien parecido a mí viene a preguntar, dile a Berwald que le diga que fue la cantidad justa, ni una más ni una menos, sobre todo ni una más.

Y después de asegurarle a Peter que volvería otro día para jugar, soltó una estrepitosa carcajada y se retiró.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con normalidad: con Peter apareciendo y desapareciendo tan pronto le quitaba los ojos de encima medio segundo y con Tino reflexionando sobre lo que le había contado Alfred. Aún no entendía porque el lobo lo escogió precisamente a él, pero alguna buena razón debió de haber tenido.

Para cuando Berwald regresó luego de una exitosa cacería (atrapó un gran jabalí y unas perdices, y hasta buscó hongos para preparar la salsa que le gustaba a su huésped), unas grandes nubes grises cubrían el cielo y una brisa fría comenzó a soplar. Peter acababa de despertar de su siesta, justo a tiempo para darle la bienvenida y recibir un regalo de parte de su padre, una adorable muñequita que usaba una capita roja. Y en cuanto a Tino, ya estaba esperando recibir más perdices o algún otro animal, sin embargo…

-P'ra ti-le entregó un ramo de lirios del valle-Son los que te g'stan.

-Muchas gracias-lo tomó sorprendido y ligeramente sonrojado. Era la primera vez que alguien que no fueran sus hermanos (o lo hubiera confundido con una chica) le regalara flores, pero aún así, algo no le cuadraba del todo- ¿Pero como supiste que son mis favori…?

-¡Papá!-lo llamó alegremente Peter, ansioso por mostrarle su nuevo dibujo, que el de lentes observó complacido.

Tino aprovechó para asomarse por la entrada de la cueva y el viento le produjo un escalofrío. Un trueno resonó a lo lejos.

-Ll'verá-señaló Berwald, quien traía a Peter en brazos-T'rmenta.

El ojivioleta tenía la intención de negociar con él para que le permitiera ver a su madre, pero tal parecía eso tendría que esperar. Otro trueno y un rayo asustaron al niño, ocasionando que llorara, a pesar de los esfuerzos de su padre por tranquilizarlo, no fue sino hasta que su madre lo llamó que se calmó un poco.

A pesar que aún no era de noche, el cielo se veía muy obscuro debido a las nubes. Definitivamente sería una gran tormenta. Tino suspiró resignado. Debería esperar otro día antes de intentar volver a casa.

* * *

**OMAKE**

En la seguridad de su madriguera, dos conejitos disfrutaban tranquilamente de su cena.

-¿Hamburguesas otra vez?

-¿Huh? ¿What's the problem, bro?

-Es que…-Matthew, un conejito de largas orejas blancas y caídas contempló dudoso a su hermano- ¿Por qué cenamos hamburguesas? Es decir, apenas ayer cosechamos zanahorias…

-¡Hahahaha!-rio nerviosamente- Well…en realidad no eran tantas como esperábamos, así que pensé que sería mejor guardar algunas hasta que la siguiente cosecha este lista y por mientras comer otra co…¿What?-cuestionó al sentir la mirada escéptica del otro.

-¿Por qué siento que tuviste algo que ver con eso?-insistió en tono acusador.

-Pero si solo repartí las zanahorias como me dijiste, no es como si por accidente agregara el doble o algo así para poder cenar hamburguesas…

-¡Alfred!-exclamó el otro conejito, si bien sonó más como un susurro.

-¡Oh mira está lloviendo! ¿Decías algo? -comentó distraídamente, ignorando por completo el enojo de su hermano, quien se dejó caer desganado en su silla.

Siempre era la misma historia, se lamentó Matthew. Aunque viéndole el lado bueno…así tendría un pretexto para desayunar hot cakes al día siguiente.

* * *

Creo que es el capitulo más largo hasta el momento, en fin...Espero que les haya gustado el pequeño extra, no me pude resistir a ponerlos! Recuerdan al oso ruso? Pues aparecerá en el próximo capítulo. Así que ya saben, si quieren saber que pasa, **lean y dejen reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Perdón por la tardanza! (soy yo o esa se ha convertido en la introducción oficial de cada cosa q publico últimamente? O.o) Quisiera decir que subiré más cosas más seguido, pero… Inicio el último año de mi carrera, menos clases, buen horario…pero es la última oportunidad q tengo para subir promedio. La buena noticia es q salí oficialmente de un pequeño bloqueo ocasionado por demasiadas cosas a medio escribir q no podía terminar (este capitulo incluído) y oficialmente conseguí terminar dos fics (galletas para todos! ^^), espero que eso me ayude a despejarme más para escribir. En fin, como ya fueron demasiadas explicaciones, ahora sí pasemos al fic:

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porque siempre tengo que repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Pasada la media noche, Tino fue despertado por el llanto de Peter. Se escuchaba la lluvia caer, y también el sonido de unos truenos. Seguramente todo eso asustó al pequeño rubio.

No tardó en tomarlo entre sus brazos para tranquilizarlo, pero estuvo a punto de gritar cuando gracias al resplandor de un rayo, divisó una figura alta entrando a la cueva. Se trataba de Berwald, estaba completamente empapado y Tino dedujo que fue debido a que estuvo vigilando afuera, aún con la tormenta.

-Deberías cambiarte de ropa, podrías enfermarte-sugirió cuando lo vio estornudar.

-E'toy b'en-aseguró el lobo, acariciándole la cabeza a su cachorro, que se tranquilizó al verlo.

De cualquier manera, se apresuró en ir a buscar ropa seca para el de lentes y además le preparó un poco de té. No dudaba le hiciera falta si pasó tanto tiempo afuera. Incluso se vio obligado a prácticamente exigirle que no volviera a salir, dado que aún seguía lloviendo. Pero no tardó en surgir un pequeño problema: además de la cunita de Peter (quien ya había vuelto a dormirse), sólo había otra cama, y ellos eran dos.

-Tu deberías usarla-sugirió el ojivioleta- es decir, esta es tu cueva y ya me has dejado dormir ahí bastantes veces…

-No es n'cesario-negó el lobo y tomó una manta y se acomodó dispuesto a echarse en el suelo.

-¡Pero…! Um…-Tino tomó aire, estaba seguro que tenía la cara roja, y pronto lo estaría más por lo que iba a decir-¿Y si…la compartimos?-Berwald lo miró fijamente y sin moverse- E-es decir…creo que la cama es lo bastante grande como para que quepamos los dos, además hace un poco de frío y…

No tuvo que decir más. El lobo lo recostó suavemente en la cama de paja y se echó a su lado, cuidando que la manta los cubriera bien a ambos. Aunque fuera la lluvia arreciaba, lo único que Tino podía oír en esos momentos eran los latidos de su corazón. Además de sus hermanos, nunca había dormido con nadie más, y eso se sentía bastante diferente a otras veces. Y sin embargo, debía admitir que no estaba del todo mal.

Berwald era realmente cálido, por lo que aunque al principio trató de mantener la mayor distancia posible entre ambos, al caer finalmente dormido poco a poco fue acercándose sin darse cuenta. Hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió lo que hizo, y también pudo observar de cerca su rostro, algo que nunca antes había hecho.

"_Así dormido no resulta tan aterrador…"_pensó sin atreverse a moverse, temiendo despertarlo, y en lo que consideró como un acto de gran atrevimiento, extendió una mano para hacerle una caricia.

"_Berwald definitivamente es muy cálido…" _

Con razón no tuvo frío durante la noche. Sin embargo, tuvo el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Berwald?-lo llamó con suavidad, incorporándose ligeramente- ¿Estás despierto?

Pero el de lentes no le respondió y Tino comenzó a preocuparse.

-¿Berwald?-siguió llamándolo. Por instinto, le tocó la frente y se horrorizo- ¡Berwald!

De inmediato el ojivioleta se levantó a buscar agua, y sumergiendo un paño de tela, se lo pasó por la frente, esperando que eso pudiera ayudar en algo para bajarle la fiebre. El lobo se movió un poco y tosió, seguramente se había resfriado por pasar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia.

-¿Papá?

Peter se acercó a ellos. Era bastante obvio que no comprendía lo que pasaba y por lo mismo estaba preocupado. Contempló a su madre en silencio, como pidiéndole una explicación. Tino suspiró y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

-No pasa nada, tu papá está un poco enfermo-le explicó cuidadosamente-Pero nosotros lo cuidaremos para que se ponga bien, ¿sí?

El niño no dijo nada, pero le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza al lobo, su manera decirle que se pusiera mejor y luego regresó su atención al ojivioleta.

Esa hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta para escapar. Excepto por el hecho de que Tino estuvo demasiado ocupado cuidando de Berwald, vigilando a Peter y encargándose de la cueva como para siquiera contemplar la idea. Incluso cuando más tarde salió, usando su característica capa roja, a buscar algunas hierbas medicinales para prepararle un té, regresó voluntariamente poco tiempo después. Estaba preocupado por dejar al lobo demasiado tiempo solo y que se pusiera peor en su ausencia.

"_Creo que sí encontré todo lo necesario…"_ pensó mientras revisaba su canasta. Recordar el tipo de hierbas que mamá Elizabetha usaba de medicina para cuando se enfermaban él y sus hermanos fue un poco complicado, pero después de examinarlas con cuidado varias veces, se aseguró que eran las más adecuadas…y que ninguna fuera venenosa.

-Espero que ya esté mejor-expresó en voz alta a nadie en particular. Lo decía también por Peter. El niño se había mostrado sumamente preocupado por la salud de su padre y no se separaba de él ni por un segundo-Ojalá que su resfriado no sea contagioso.

Divisó la entrada de la cueva e instintivamente aceleró su marcha. Lo que no notó es que alguien lo había estado esperando.

-Buen día, da.

Se detuvo en seco y contempló al extraño. Se trataba de un hombre alto, probablemente de la misma estatura que Berwald. Su cabello era de un rubio muy tenue, además tenía unas orejitas color café y un abrigo de piel del mismo color en el que resaltaba una bufanda. Una sonrisa infantil adornaba su rostro, y sin embargo Tino sintió un escalofrío y retrocedió un paso. Estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes, ¿pero dónde?

-Creo que la vez anterior nos interrumpieron, así que no pude presentarme-avanzó un paso tranquilamente- Soy Iván.

"_El oso…"_

Lo recordó finalmente. Ya antes los había estado acechando. Él era la razón por la que Berwald montara guardia tan rigurosamente. Se mordió el labio inferior y se tensó visiblemente. ¿Por qué había tenido que topárselo justo cuando estaba enfermo? Tenía que encontrar la forma de alejarlo de la cueva, debía proteger a su lobo y a Peter.

-Y tú debes ser Caperucita Roja, ¿da?-el ojivioleta asintió torpemente, saliendo de sus pensamientos-Eres muy callado. ¿Te comió la lengua el lobo?

A pesar que el comentario era una inocente bromita, a Tino le irritó de sobremanera.

-Él nunca haría algo así.

-¿Oh, en serio?-cuestionó el oso sin dejar de sonreír-Bueno, considerando lo que dicen de ellos la verdad me extraña un poco.

-¿Y qué se supone que dicen?-cuestionó sin bajar la guardia ni darle la espalda, pero alejándose un par de pasos hacia la entrada de la cueva.

-Que son criaturas malvadas y ruines-avanzó tranquilamente al ojivioleta-crueles y traicioneras-volvió a aproximarse-No les importa otra cosa más que ellos mismos.

Tino le sostuvo la mirada, una bastante molesta y fría, contrastando enormemente con la expresión alegre del oso. ¿Quién se creía para hablar así de Berwald? Sí, podría ser bastante serio y callado, e inexpresivo y algo difícil de entender, pero viendo más allá de eso, su lobo era en verdad muy gentil y dulce.

-¿Mamá?

Se volvió de golpe para encontrarse con que Peter los observaba con curiosidad.

-Quédate dentro-le indicó de inmediato al notar que pretendía salir de la cueva, haciendo que el niño se quedara quieto.

-Vaya, pero que gran sorpresa, da-comentó el de la bufanda centrando su atención en el rubiecito-Debo admitir que estoy impresionado, pensé que para estas alturas Berwald se lo habría comido ya…

-¡Basta!-reclamó completamente indignado y apretando los puños con fuerza-Para tú información, él nunca haría eso. Deja de hablar cómo si lo conocieras porque obviamente no es así.

-¿Y tu sí lo conoces?-cuestionó tranquilamente Iván- Déjame preguntarte algo, ¿viniste con él por tu propia voluntad?-notó que el ojivioleta dudaba y decidió aprovechar eso a su favor- Eso pensé. Pero claro, de qué otra forma iba él a conseguir que lo acompañaras. ¿Sabías que en estos últimos días han habido muchos humanos en el bosque? Yo creo que te están buscando. Y no quiero ni imaginarme lo que le harán al lobo cuando descubran lo que pasó. ¿Estarías dispuesto a defenderlo entonces?

Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, sus palabras tenían algo de razón. Ciertamente si Berwald no se lo hubiera llevado de la casa de Nils no estaría en ese predicamento. Pero por otra parte, cuando intentó acercarse la primera vez, no le dejó hablar ni media palabra antes de salir huyendo. Además estaba el hecho de que su familia lo esperaba. Pero Soren y Gilbert por ejemplo no dudarían dos veces en convertir al lobo en un trofeo de cacería. ¿Qué diría su madre al saber que se puso del lado de una bestia salvaje, la misma que inicialmente lo secuestró?

-Veo que entiendes lo que quise decir-la voz del oso lo sacó de sus pensamientos-Sin mencionar que este no es el lugar apropiado para él-señaló a Peter, quien para ese entonces se hallaba al lado de su madre y se aferraba con fuerza a su pierna-¿Por qué no te lo llevas contigo?-extendió una mano, ocasionando que Tino se sobresaltara- No me molestaría guiarlos hasta el pueblo. Quién sabe, puede ser que incluso nos llevemos bien…

La mente del ojivioleta era un completo caos. No podía dejar a Berwald, no cuando estaba tan enfermo. Pero no podía estar seguro de cuando se repetiría una oportunidad así, si bien no terminaba por confiar del todo en Iván. Sintió un leve tironeo en su pierna y se encontró con que Peter trataba de jalarlo hacia la cueva, hasta que de pronto alguien más apareció.

-¡Papá!

Berwald lucía más amenazante que nunca. Su cabello estaba desordenado, sus orejas en alto y la cola erizada. Al no llevar puestos sus lentes se podía apreciar aún mejor su mirada, especialmente fría e intimidante. Y sin embargo por el tenue rubor en sus mejillas Tino supuso que aún tenía fiebre.

-L'rgo de aquí-demandó el lobo enseñando los colmillos, pero el oso ni se inmutó.

-¿Ves lo que te dije?-el aludido lo ignoró completamente y en cambio se dirigió al rubio de la capa roja-Los de su tipo son unas bestias sin educación-le pasó tranquilamente el brazo por los hombros en un claro gesto de provocación-Si sólo estábamos conversando, da.

-D'je l'rgo-insistió gruñendo. Dio un paso al frente, pero se tambaleó y por poco se cae, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Tino, quien de inmediato tuvo la intención de ir a ayudarlo, pero no se lo permitieron.

-¿Por qué tan nervioso?-el oso se aferró con más fuerza al de la capa roja-¿Temes que lo haga recapacitar? ¿Qué comprenda que estaría mejor lejos de ti? Creo que no necesito recordarte que los lobos nunca tienen un final feliz.

-¡V'te!-gritó desesperado, y se le hubiera lanzado encima de no ser porque fue interrumpido por un violento ataque de tos.

-¡Berwald!

El ojivioleta consiguió liberarse gracias a un fuerte empujón y corrió presuroso a su lado, ayudándolo a sostenerse. Peter contemplaba la escena al borde del llanto.

-No sé qué es lo que pretendes, pero lo que sí puedo asegurar es que no necesito un rifle para ponerte en tu lugar, así que hazle caso ¡Y déjanos en paz!

Fue lo último que Berwald escuchó antes de que su vista se nublara y todo se pusiera negro. Sin embargo aún conservaba algo de conciencia, la suficiente como para recordar que Iván seguía ahí y preocuparse por la seguridad de Tino y su cachorro. ¿Y si aprovechaba el momento para atacarlos? Definitivamente no podía permitirlo.

Desesperado, trató de moverse y en cambio lo sujetaron con más fuerza. Sentía claramente que lo jalaban, pero el estar en el límite de la inconsciencia, además de no traer sus lentes le impedía ver a donde se dirigía. Alcanzaba a escuchar una suave voz que le aseguraba que todo iba a estar bien, pero continuaba preocupado.

Incluso quiso resistirse cuando lo empujaron no al suelo, sino a una superficie blanda. En serio no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

- Tranquilo, Berwald. No pasa nada, Iván ya se fue.

Le tomó algo de tiempo identificar aquella voz, pero cuando lo hizo experimentó un profundo alivio.

-¿T'no?-trató inútilmente de divisarlo, pero lo único que veía frente a él era una figura borrosa en rojo.

-Soy yo, tranquilo-le acarició la cabeza y le sonrió, a pesar de saber que seguramente no lo notaría-Necesitas descansar, aún tienes fiebre. Y nada de peros-se apresuró a agregar cuando el lobo intentó alegarle-O de lo contrario harás que Peter se preocupe.

Fue hasta ese entonces que sintió cómo algo pequeñito se acurrucaba contra él. Podía oír los sollozos e hipidos de su cachorro, seguramente había estado llorando y en medio de su delirio ni cuenta se dio. De pronto experimentó una gran culpa.

-¿P'ter…?-lo llamó medio dudando, pero supo que el niño seguía ahí cuando una pequeña manita le acarició torpemente el rostro, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor- Lo s'ento, no q'ise as'starte…

-Papá-replicó suavemente el rubiecito, seguido por una serie de balbuceos que en su idioma querían decir "te quiero, mejórate pronto".

Pasado un rato, el ojivioleta estaba de vuelta. Aprovechando que Berwald estaba más tranquilo, decidió prepararle un té con las hierbas que recogió en el bosque. De verdad esperaba que sirviera de algo, no le gustaba verlo así.

-Bébetelo todo-pidió/ordenó mientras le acercaba la taza a los labios-Te hará sentir mejor, lo prometo.

El lobo obedeció dócilmente, si bien el sabor algo amargo no le agradaba del todo, pero no estaba en condiciones de quejarse. Además que no quería menospreciar las atenciones de Tino hacia él.

Quería agradecerle, pero sólo consiguió pronunciar un suave gruñido. Estaba agotado y por más que intentó resistirse, terminó quedándose dormido, disfrutando de una serie de dulces sueños que lo involucraban a él, a Tino, a Peter y a una piel de oso nuevecita que usaban como tapete para decorar la cueva.

Experimentó una profunda confusión cuando finalmente abrió los ojos. Ya no se sentía para nada enfermo. Seguramente los cuidados de su Caperucita ojivioleta sumados al descanso que tomó fue lo que lo ayudó. Pero de cualquier manera no pudo decir cuánto tiempo pasó dormido. Esperaba no hubiera sido demasiado.

Se incorporó, todavía algo aturdido y entonces se dio cuenta de que además de una manta, era cubierto por una capa roja que de inmediato reconoció.

La examinó con cuidado por unos instantes y no pudo evitar preocuparse al notar manchas de un tono más obscuro, pero sus temores se vieron olvidados al descubrir que era solamente pintura, seguramente de alguno de los dibujos de Peter. Esperaba que lavándola se le quitaran.

Un ruido llamó su atención. Menos mal que sus lentes estaban a la mano. Aunque le costó un poco de trabajo, finalmente consiguió enfocar su vista en dos figuras y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al oír su conversación.

-¿Quién soy?

-¡Mamá!

-No, quiero decir…¿Cómo me llamo?

-¡'aducita doja!

-Bien, intentemos de nuevo…T-I-N-O.

-¿…no?

-Ti-no

-I-no.

-Tino.

-¡Tino!-exclamó alegremente el rubiecito, arrancándole una sonrisa a su madre.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora, ¿Quién soy?

-¡'aducita Tino mamá!-tras lo cual se lanzó a abrazarlo, ignorando el suspiro de resignación del mayor.

Se le escapó una corta risita al contemplar la tierna escena, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Tino, quien parecía estar algo confundido y sorprendido al verlo ya de pie, pero su expresión se transformó de inmediato en una amable sonrisa.

-Hola, ¿cómo te sientes?

-B'en…-consiguió decir antes de ser interrumpido por la exclamación entusiasta de un pequeño rubio que se lanzó feliz contra él.

-Estábamos muy preocupados por ti-admitió el ojivioleta-Dormiste un día entero. Supongo que eres de los que no se enferman muy seguido, pero cuando lo hacen vaya que necesitan atención.

El lobo se sonrojó intensamente. Desvió la mirada y sin quererlo terminó contemplando su cueva. Lucía más ordenada que de costumbre. No que fuera particularmente descuidado ni desordenado, pero el tener que ocuparse de Peter, además de que tenía que salir a cazar y hacer guardias le impedía mantenerse tan pendiente de su hogar como quisiera.

-Pensé que sería bueno limpiar un poco-expresó Tino, adivinando lo que estaba pensando- ¡N-no es que estuviera muy sucio…! ¡Ah, no quise decir eso! Sólo quería ayudar un poco y…

-Gr'cias.

-¿Eh?

-Gr'cias-repitió Berwald-Por h'certe c'rgo, y c'idarme a mi y a P'ter-acarició en la cabeza a su cachorro y lo dejó para que se fuera a jugar-P'rdón por ser una m'lestia.

Y es que suponía que debía ser él quien protegiera al otro rubio y no al revés.

-Por favor no digas eso. Lo que de verdad importa es que ya estás bien…-hizo una pausa, como si quisiera agregar algo más, aunque al final no lo hizo-Preparé sopa. No es tan deliciosa como lo que tu cocinas, pero al menos es mejor que la comida de mi hermano Eirik-tuvo un ligero escalofrío-Seguro que debes tener hambre.

Peter esperó a que sus padres se alejaran un poco para derrumbar la pila de cubos de madera que había estado armando y luego gateó hasta la gran cama de paja, donde se hallaba cuidadosamente doblada la capa roja.

Cuando Berwald enfermó, Tino olvidó momentáneamente lo preocupado que estaba por las manchas de pintura, pero Peter no. Y ahora que su padre estaba sano, podía ocuparse de eso. Lo que menos quería era que su madre volviera a enojarse. No podía permitirlo. A pesar de ser considerado sólo un bebé, era perfectamente consciente de que tenía que mantener a su familia unida y feliz.

Colocó sus manitas sobre una de las manchas y estrujó la tela con fuerza, hasta que finalmente comenzó a recobrar su color original. Sonrió feliz y satisfecho consigo mismo. Restaba repetir lo mismo un par de veces más y quedaría como nueva.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-preguntó Tino mientras lo alzaba en brazos, sin darse cuenta de lo que Peter había hecho.

-¡Mamá!-el niño señaló la capa, ansioso por mostrársela, pero no resultó. Lástima que su madre tenía demasiadas cosas en mente como para notarlo.

-Luego puedes seguir jugando, pero tú también tienes que comer…"Y dejar de llamarme así"-suspiró desganado, sabiendo lo difícil que resultaría.

El rubiecito hizo un puchero en señal de protesta, odiaba cuando no entendían lo que trataba de decir. Y sobre todo, porque le recordaba ciertos eventos que no le eran del todo agradables y que involucraban a los personajes de un cierto libro de cuentos. Más específicamente, a un rey tonto y a un sapo inútil.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: La historia de Peter!** Se verá que fue lo que realmente pasó y quienes estuvieron involucrados.

Soy yo, o este capítulo hasta el momento ha sido el más largo? Supongo que podrían decir que es la primera parte del que sigue XD. Si quieren ver que pasa, **lean y dejen reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

Nuevo capítulo! Creo q esta vez tardé menos, o al menos eso quiero pensar T.T….en fin. Lo publico como premio porq extrañamente terminé a tiempo con una exposición pendiente, lo malo es q se avecina la infame temporada de exámenes D8 (para variar, más o menos para mi cumpleaños…¿porqué siempre me pasa? T.T)….lo bueno es q tengo un día libre y sin clases y varios one-shots en una libreta que esperar por ser pasados a computadora (tenía que mantenerme despierta con algo en clases, no?) Veré que puedo hacer.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porque siempre tengo que repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Para entender porque a Peter le desagradaba tanto no ser tomado en cuenta, es necesario retroceder un poco el tiempo, hasta una época donde su cama era una majestuosa y elegante cuna, el único lobo que conocía era un simple muñeco de felpa y su hogar no era una cueva, sino un enorme castillo.

Y es que Peter era en realidad el miembro más joven de la familia real del poderoso reino de Britannia y su hermano mayor era nada menos que el rey, Arthur Kirkland.

-Muy bien, es hora de continuar con tus lecciones- el rubio mayor tomó las tarjetas con dibujos que usaba como parte de las clases de estimulación temprana del pequeño- ¿qué es esto?

Peter dejó sus cubos de juguete para mirar la imagen con atención y después de unos minutos pronunciar:

-'atillo-o más bien quiso decir castillo, pero bueno, lo intentó.

-¡Bien hecho Peter!-aprobó sonriente el rey y sacó otra tarjeta- ¿Y esto qué es?

-Dey-respondió al observar la imagen de un hombre con corona y cetro sentado en un trono.

-¡Excelente!-sacó otra tarjeta- ¿Y eso?

-Boody fog-dijo con toda tranquilidad al ver que la tarjeta contenía el dibujo de un hombre rubio de cabello ligeramente largo con una rosa roja en su mano y la frase "I'm an idiot" sobre él.

-¡Perfecto!-el orgulloso monarca extendió una mano para acariciarle la cabeza y el niño sonrió feliz por la atención recibida.

Pero definitivamente, lo que más le gustaba al niño era cuando antes de dormir, su hermano mayor se tomaba el tiempo para leerle alguna historia. En esas ocasiones incluso hasta mostraba algo de su poder mágico, animando las ilustraciones de los libros y tratando de modular su voz de acuerdo a los personajes en turno para que fueran mejor con el cuento. Y Peter realmente lo disfrutaba y se se sentía sumamente feliz.

Y sin embargo, no todo podía ser color de rosa.

-¡Peter! ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no debes pintar en las paredes?

El rubiecito contempló al mayor unos instantes, luego a sus manitas llenas de pintura, repitió lo anterior varias veces y después procedió a limpiarse en la alfombra.

-¡Pero qué crees que ha…!¡Auch!-exclamó cuando el niño le lanzó un crayón que casi le dio en el ojo- Muy bien, no quería llegar a esto…¡Estás castigado!

-¡Puh!-protestó al sentir que lo alzaban en brazos. Si su querido hermano hubiera notado que ya no tenía papel para dibujar nada de eso habría pasado. Pero no, como siempre tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

-Ahora pórtate bien y quédate ahí-ordenó el rey mientras lo colocaba en su cuna, ignorando sus protestas en forma de balbuceos y pucheros-Tengo una reunión muy importante que atender, le diré a una de las niñeras que venga a cuidarte.

Y eso no hizo más que hacer que Peter se molestara aún más y se lo hizo saber a Arthur arrojándole uno de sus muñecos de felpa directamente a la cabeza. Pero el mayor se limitó a ignorarlo, acostumbrado a lo que él consideraba como berrinches sin importancia. En serio, a veces pensaba que su hermanito nunca aprendería buenos modales, y si era tan estricto era justamente por eso. ¿Qué esperanzas tendría de corregirse cuando creciera si no lo hacía ahora que era pequeño? Y claro que el pequeño en cuestión no pensaba de la misma manera.

Espero hasta que el mayor saliera de la habitación y se apresuró a escabullirse antes de que llegara una de esas odiosas niñeras. El que fuera aún fuera un bebé no quería decir que fuera tonto y odiaba que lo trataran como tal. Contrario a lo que pudieran pensar comprendía y sabía muchas más cosas de las que los otros se imaginaban. Por ejemplo, que la "importante reunión" del rey era en realidad un pretexto para apostar jugando a las cartas.

Peter centró su atención en los barrotes de la cuna. Cerró sus ojitos con fuerza y esperó hasta que se escuchó un "crack" que le indicaba que se habían caído y no eran un obstáculo más. Después se enfocó en uno de los enormes muñecos de felpa, más específicamente, uno con forma de lobo, e hizo que se impulsara hacia su dirección para que amortiguara su caída al saltar al suelo (¿Y Arthur lo llamaba descuidado?).

Observó satisfecho el desastre que causó. Con suerte haría rabiar a su hermano un rato al hacer que se preguntara como demonios se las ingenió para causar semejante caos si tan sólo se trataba de un niño. Pues resulta que la magia corría con fuerza en la sangre de la familia Kirkland y Peter no era la excepción. Sólo que no le gustaba exhibir sus dotes frente a Arthur, estaba seguro que comenzaría a presionarlo más para que los perfeccionara y él no quería eso.

Recorrió gateando los pasillos del palacio, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible y tan sólo se detuvo unos momentos a observar el dibujo en la pared que hubiera hecho esa misma tarde. Frunció el ceño e hizo un sonidito en señal de disgusto. Ahí se encontraban Arthur y él, y sin embargo el mayor ni siquiera se dio cuenta y lo único que hizo fue regañarlo. Decidió que no limpiaría las manchas de pintura de la alfombra. Habría sido muy fácil usando su magia, pero Arthur no se merecía ese tipo de consideraciones.

-¡Repítelo si te atreves, wine bastard!

Un grito indignado llamó su atención y le indicó dónde estaba su hermano. La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta, así que no tuvo problemas para entrar.

-Tramposo-sentenció tranquilamente el hombre rubio y de traje azul- Y otra vez si quieres, tramposo.

-¡No lo soy!-el indignado monarca se levantó y dio un manotazo en la mesa, ignorando por completo al pequeño niño que se acercó lleno de curiosidad a una esquina del cuarto, donde se encontraban bolsas y cofres repletos de joyas, unos pergaminos y además un hermoso unicornio de cristal que fue lo que verdaderamente le atrajo-¡Que tú seas un mal perdedor no es mi culpa!

-¿Mal perdedor?-alzó una ceja en un gesto por demás dramático- Tal vez no perdería tanto si alguien-lo indicó con un movimiento de cabeza- jugara de acuerdo a las reglas.

-Pues si piensas eso entonces fuera de mi casa-renegó Arthur mientras barajaba las cartas con extrema facilidad.

-¿Y privarte del placer de mi compañía? Nunca podría hacer eso-volvió a acomodarse en su lugar y miró rápidamente el rincón donde se encontraba el botín que se llevaría el ganador de la partida y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa llena de confianza al divisar algo entre los cofres que el otro obviamente no había notado aún-Además, sólo tengo q esperar.

-Cómo quieras-sentenció de mala gana y sin prestarle mucha atención y procedió a repartir una nueva mano.

Los mayores siguieron jugando tranquilamente, sin percatarse del pequeño rubiecito que trataba a toda costa de mover el unicornio de cristal. Y de hecho no fue sino hasta que el sonido de algo pesado estrellándose contra el suelo atrajo su atención y levantaron la mirada de las cartas. O bueno, al menos Arthur lo hizo y así comprobó que no estaban solos.

-¡Peter!-exclamó y de inmediato corrió a su lado, para asegurarse que no se había hecho daño- ¿Cómo te saliste de tu cuna?

-Boody fog-fue todo lo que dijo mientras señalaba al hombre que aparecía en sus tarjetas.

-Él definitivamente es tu hermano menor.

-¡Cierra la boca, Francis!-la expresión de molestia de los dos hermanos era idéntica, pero el otro echó a reír tranquilamente y dejó sus cartas.

-Aunque bueno, es obvio que ya no lo será.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Perdiste, mon ami-indicó sus cartas y Arthur de inmediato corrió a revisarlas, palideciendo al comprobar que decía la verdad-Te dije que sólo tenía que esperar, esperar a que te descuidaras. ¿En serio crees que sería tan tonto como para seguir jugando, aún después de darme cuenta que hacías trampa? Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que te confiaras.

El ojiverde se mordió el labio. No tenía caso alegar puesto que Francis estaba en lo cierto. ¡Pero es que la dicha de verlo humillado al termino de cada partida era demasiado grande! Y sin embargo terminó por subestimarlo y ahora pagaba el precio y vaya que era muy caro.

-Y como ganador reclamo mi premio-pasó por alto el dinero y las joyas y desenrolló el pergamino, se trataba del título de propiedad del Reino de Britannia. Pero no era eso lo único que buscaba.

-¿Te importaría darme a mi nuevo hermanito?-ante la expresión de desconcierto del ex rey se apresuró a explicarse- Peter estaba junto el resto de las apuestas, y como de todas formas tu reino es mío…

-¡Eso no era parte del trato!-alegó Arthur sin soltar al pequeño, quien observaba confundido la escena, pero igual le agradaba que le prestaran atención.

-Una promesa de caballeros no se puede romper- extendió los brazos para que se lo pasara- Anda, voy a cuidarlo muy bien, lo juro.

Y así fue como Peter comenzó su nueva vida como hermano menor de Francis, a quien tenía la costumbre de llamar cariñosamente "boody fog", como Arthur le había enseñado.

Al principio el niño se mostró algo reticente, pero debía admitir que su vida contaba con ciertas mejoras. En primer lugar, la comida de su nuevo hermano mayor era muchísimo más deliciosa y además que Francis se preocupaba por fomentar su talento artístico y no dejaba de animarlo con sus dibujos y pinturas.

Tal vez no fuera tan bueno contando cuentos como Arthur, pero Peter definitivamente comenzaba a querer y apreciar a su nuevo hermano. Y sin embargo, no todo podía ser color de rosa.

-¡Mira lo que tu hermano mayor te trajo!

Peter gruñó en señal de inconformidad cuando le pusieron esa horrible y pesada ropita llena de encajes y vuelos que le daba comezón y con la que no podía ni moverse, así que no lo dudó para quitársela.

-Este niño ya es todo un francés-rió divertido el nuevo monarca-Pero no puedo dejar que desperdicies tu traje nuevo.

Y de todas formas terminó usando esa espantosa ropa. Pero ese no era el único problema.

Si bien la comida de Francis era exquisita, habían ciertas cosas que Peter por ningún motivo se permitía comer.

-Vamos, pruébalas-el mayor le acercó algo de la comida de un plato, pero el niño se negaba a probarlas siquiera.

-¡No!-Iba contra su política comer ancas de rana, pues según él esos animalitos debían ir saltando por ahí felices, justo como los de sus libros de cuentos-¡No!-volvió a gritar y se las ingenió para tirarle el plato encima.

-¡Sacre bleu!-exclamó al ver la enorme mancha sobre su camisa y le dirigió una severa mirada al principito-Bien, no quería llegar a esto…¡Estás castigado!

Peter hizo un puchero. Esa escena le resultaba extrañamente familiar. ¿Es que acaso nadie lo comprendería nunca?.

-Y créeme que esto me duele más a mí que a ti.

Pero el pequeño no le creyó. Claro, como Francis no era el que se pasaría toda la tarde atrapado tras los barrotes de una cuna.

Con la ayuda de su magia, se las ingenió para salir, pero aún así no dejó la habitación. ¿Para qué? Sólo volverían a regañarlo. Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas. En verdad se sentía muy solito y nadie era capaz de notarlo. Al final terminó quedándose dormido junto a un montón de muñecos de felpa, uno de los cuales representaba a un lobo. ¿Por qué ni Francis ni Arthur podían ver que estaba triste?

Y hablando de Arthur, en ningún momento dejó de luchar para recuperar a su reino y a su hermanito. Le costó mucho trabajo (y probarse un montón de ropa hasta que encontró el perfecto camuflaje) poder escabullirse. Lo primero que hizo cuando consiguió entrar al castillo (después de horrorizarse por el drástico cambio en el decorado) fue buscar Peter.

El niño nunca pensó que pudiera alegrarse tanto de verlo. Y al parecer el mayor se sentía de la misma manera. Pero la felicidad por su encuentro no iba a durar mucho. Sabiendo que su pelea contra Francis estaba lejos de terminar y que aún quedaba un largo camino antes de recuperar su reino y a su hermano, Arthur tomó una difícil desición.

Temiendo exponer al pequeño príncipe a algún peligro innecesario, pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era enviarlo lejos. Recordó haber visitado un pequeño y tranquilo pueblo con anterioridad. La gente de ahí era muy respetable y amable. No dudaba que alguien se ofrecería para cuidarlo.

-¡Vamos, quédate quieto!-intentaba por todos los medios hacer que se quedara en el centro del círculo para hacer el hechizo, pero Peter no tenía intenciones de hacerle caso. Temía que se olvidara de él-Yo tampoco quiero esto, pero es la única opción-trató de explicarse Arthur-Prometo que cuando todo se arregle, iré por ti y te traeré de vuelta, pero de momento no es seguro que estés aquí. Sé que una buena familia se encargará de cuidarte…-le arrojaron a la cabeza la tiza que usó para hacer el dibujo en el suelo en respuesta-Y espero que te enseñen buenos modales porque yo nunca pude hacerlo.

Dentro del círculo también colocó un libro de cuentos hecho especialmente para él. De esa forma los que encontraran a Peter conocerían su historia y se aseguraba que el niño lo recordaría.

-Todo irá bien, lo prometo…

El rubio mayor aprovechó que el pequeño dejó de moverse, seguro se cansó de tanto protestar, y extendió las manos y cerró los ojos, pronunciando con cuidado el hechizo que lo transportaría al pueblo. Sin embargo…

-¿Huh?

Nada pasó.

-Pero qué extraño, estoy seguro que era el conjuro correcto-corrió a revisar su libro de hechizos, ignorando la mirada de inconformidad del niño.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió, revelando un enojado (y elegantemente vestido) hombre rubio que avanzaba decidido hacia él.

-¡Debí saber que incumplirías con el trato!-lo señaló acusadoramente- ¡Tratas de robarte a MI hermano!

-¿Tu hermano?-alzó una de sus grandes cejas-¡Peter no es tu hermano, es mío y me prefiere a mí!

-¡Claro que no! No se contigo, pero conmigo nunca hay problemas a la hora de la cena, se come perfectamente todo lo que yo preparo…-comentó sin ocultar el orgullo en su voz y omitiendo el incidente con las ancas de rana.

-¡Y ahora insultas mi arte culinario!-exclamó indignado, dándole la espalda al rubiecito y olvidándose de momento de él para seguir gritándole a Francis.

El niño frunció el ceño y gritó enojado al ver que lo ignoraban de nuevo. ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba lo mismo? Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar a alguien que lo comprendiera, que cocinara bien, que se tomara el tiempo para jugar con él sin dejarlo a cargo de aburridas niñeras ni le hiciera usar ropa incómoda ni lo reprendiera por hacer sus dibujos…

Su mirada se posó sobre el libro de hechizos de su hermano mayor y una suave brisa venida de quién sabe donde dio la vuelta a la página.

Y de pronto pasó. Un fuerte resplandor le hizo cerrar los ojos y lo último que escuchó fue la voz de Arthur gritando su nombre. Cuando volvió a abrirlos ya no se encontraba en el sótano del castillo, sino en un espeso bosque como los que aparecían en sus cuentos. Como de esos bosques donde habitaban hadas, duendes, unicornios…y brujas que comían niños, trolls y otras criaturas tenebrosas.

De modo que optó por hacer lo que cualquier la cosa más madura que cualquier otro pequeño en su situación hubiera hecho. Llorar.

-¡Buaaaaaaaaa!

Estaba hambriento, con frío, sin haber tomado su siesta y con un pequeño problema relacionado con su pañal. Pero sobre todo se encontraba en un lugar desconocido y completamente solo. Extrañaba a Arthur, hasta a Francis. Tan desesperado se sentía que incluso prometió que se portaría bien siempre. Se comería todas sus verduras y hasta las ancas de rana y nunca más volvería a dibujar en las paredes. Pero ya no quería estar solo.

Y como si alguien hubiera accedido a cumplirle su deseo, entre sus lágrimas consiguió divisar una silueta alta. Su llanto disminuyó un poco al notar las orejas y la cola del extraño, y contrario a las recomendaciones de Arthur de que nunca se fuera con desconocidos, alzó sus bracitos buscando atención.

El recién llegado pareció comprenderlo y se inclinó para inspeccionarlo mejor. Lo olfateo para examinarlo mejor y después lo atrajo hacía sí. Peter se acomodó contra él instintivamente. Se sentía muy calientito y agradable. ¡Ah, claro! Su muñeco de lobo tenía orejas y cola idénticas. Por lo tanto técnicamente no se trataba de un desconocido y estaba bien quedarse con él, ¿verdad?

Cuando el mayor notó los rastros de lágrimas sobre las mejillas del niño lo primero que hizo fue limpiarlas con una suave lamida para tratar de consolarlo. Aunque el gesto era nuevo para el pequeño rubio, no dudó en responderle de la misma forma con una corta lamidita en su barbilla e inmediatamente después entró en risas.

La cola del lobo se movía enérgicamente de un lado a otro, poniendo en evidencia su estado de ánimo.

Peter le dirigió una enorme sonrisa. Aún tenía hambre, algo de frío y seguía necesitando un cambio de pañal. Pero al menos ya no estaba solo.

* * *

Y es lo que realmente pasó con Peter. Qué dicen, ¿algo así se imaginaban? XDDD Creo que…probablemente le queden unos 3 capitulos al fin más 1 extra. Y en el próximo verán…mejor lo dejo de sorpresa ^^U

En algún lugar un lobito sueco le aúlla a su caperucita finlandesa, si quieren ayudarlo a que se encuentren…. **lean y dejen reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

Lamento la demora. En realidad ya tenía escrito el capítulo pero no lo subí porq necesitaba revisarlo. Libertad, dulce libertad y benditas vacaciones…creo al fic le quedan como 2 o 3 capítulos…más un extra debido a un pequeño cambio de planes que espero que no les moleste X3. En este capítulo aprenderemos sobre el complejo ritual de cortejo de los lobos XD Además de la reaparición de otros 2 personajes…¿Pueden adivinar quienes? Y tbn la desaparición de otro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porque siempre tengo que repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

La tormenta significó otro retraso en las labores de búsqueda. Y el hecho de que después buena parte del bosque terminara inundado no les facilitó mucho las cosas a Gilbert, Soren y Nils. Pero aún así estaban decididos a encontrar a Tino. Sobre todo después de enterarse de otra terrible noticia: Yao también estaba desaparecido, aunque sus hermanos ya hacían lo propio para buscarlo y confiaban en que estaba bien, eso no hizo mucho por confortar al resto.

Fue por eso que, luego de haber ultimado detalles (y de una pequeña discusión entre los dos primeros por ver quién sería el líder del grupo que culminó con Elizabetha y una amenaza relacionada con su sartén) finalmente emprendieron la marcha, decididos a cumplir con su objetivo de una vez por todas.

Y sí encontraron algo. O mejor dicho, a un cierto dúo que a su vez buscaba a otra personita. Aunque en ese momento no podían saberlo, a quienes ambos grupos buscaban se encontraban donde mismo y sobre todo, con un lobo alto, rubio y de lentes que sin sospechar lo que le esperaba, acababa de llevar a su familia de día de campo.

Tino estaba feliz. No sólo podría aprovechar la salida para intentar ubicarse y encontrar el camino a su hogar, el simple hecho de disfrutar de un día de campo en compañía de Berwald y Peter lo entusiasmaba bastante. Recordó aquellas veces cuando mamá Elizabetha y Gilbert lo llevaban a él y a sus hermanos al bosque.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, un pequeño claro cerca del río, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Alcanzó a oír el sonido de agua cayendo y al acercarse comprobó que se trataba de una pequeña cascada. Reconoció ese lugar. Mamá Elizabetha y Gilbert acostumbraban a llevarlos a pescar ahí. Seguía estando algo retirado del pueblo, pero confiaba que sería capaz de encontrar el camino a la casa de Nils y finalmente volver a su propio hogar con el resto de su familia, que seguramente estarían bastante preocupados por su ausencia.

Se distrajo momentáneamente cuando Berwald y Peter se pusieron a jugar. El de lentes aparentaba verse fiero y gruñía y sin embargo de inmediato cayó al suelo cuando el pequeño se lanzó sobre él (o sobre su pierna, que fue lo único que pudo empujar). Pero antes de que pudiera celebrar su triunfo, su padre se incorporó y lo atrapó, haciéndolo estallar en risas al agredirlo con una serie de ataques de cosquillas y después abrazándolo con cuidado, gesto que el niño trató de corresponder de la mejor manera. La escena era en verdad muy tierna.

"_Hasta antes de esto nunca hubiera pensado que los lobos pudieran ser tan gentiles y dulces…"_

Sacudió la cabeza. Más que a cualquier lobo, específicamente se refería a Berwald. Incluso podría decir que era más amable y atento que algunos humanos que conocía. En poco más de una semana había cambiado completamente la opinión que tenía. Si bien le seguía resultado difícil de creer que en tan poco tiempo se hubiera apegado a él de tal forma. Pero aún tenía un par de dudas que esperaba resolver. ¿Por qué lo había buscado? ¿Acaso ya lo conocía desde antes? ¿Por qué esperar justo hasta ese momento para llevárselo? Y también…¿Lo odiaría por marcharse? ¿Intentaría hacer algo por impedirlo?

"_No, seguro que si se lo explico con calma dejará que me vaya, además…"_

Además, aunque parte de él se negara a admitirlo, lo cierto es que se había encariñado mucho con Peter…y con el mismo lobo y no quería tener que dejar de verlos. Esperaba tener la oportunidad de regresar a visitarlos, realmente no quería renunciar a ninguno de los dos.

Divisó cómo el de lentes metió su mano al río, probablemente para verificar la temperatura del agua, porque acto seguido llamó a Peter y le quitó su batita blanca. Tino recordó cuando era pequeño y su madre les enseñó a nadar a él y a sus hermanos. Una vez más pensó en lo buen padre que era Berwald. Y de pronto se encontró admirando la espalda ancha del lobo y sus marcados músculos cuando se quitó la camisa. Definitivamente la imagen fue suficiente para hacer que se sonrojara y robarle el aliento. Sobre todo cuando comenzó a quitarse los pantalo…momento, ¿qué…?

Reaccionó a tiempo para cubrirse el rostro con las manos, completamente abochornado. En primer lugar por lo que había visto y en segundo lugar porque no podía creer que parte de él quería ver más.

Mientras tanto, Berwald ya se encontraba dentro del agua y cargaba con cuidado a su pequeño, quien aunque al principio se mostró algo desconfiado, no tardó en ponerse a chapotear feliz. Era la primera vez que nadaba.

-T'no.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando lo llamaron. El lobo lo observaba con curiosidad y el rostro del ojivioleta se puso del mismo color que su capa al notar que el nivel del agua apenas era suficiente para cubrirlo de la cadera hacia abajo.

"_Tranquilo Tino, no pasa nada. Entre lobos debe ser normal…aunque no soy un lobo...¡Pero no es como si yo fuera una señorita! No tiene nada de malo…"_

Verdad. Sus hermanos y él se bañaban juntos. Eso no debería ser diferente, ¿o sí?

Volvió a observarlo. No llevaba los lentes puestos, así que pudo admirar sus ojos con mayor claridad, una hermosa combinación entre azul y verde con un toque de calidez y ternura ocultos. Algunas gotas resbalaban traviesamente por su cuello llegando hasta su pecho y Tino invariablemente bajó la mirada un poco más para contemplar su bien marcado abdomen, y si el agua descendiera un poco más seguro que podría ver su…

"_¡Aaagh!"_ exclamó mentalmente mientras volvía a cubrirse el rostro y sacudía la cabeza enérgicamente. Maldita mente de joven saludable de 18 años que le hacía pensar cosas raras.

-¿T'no?-insistió el lobo, y se acercó un poco más a la orilla para completa consternación del ojivioleta-¿Te s'entes mal?

-¡N-no!- deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el otro no saliera del río-No pasa nada, en serio…-rió nerviosamente y desvió la mirada en un esfuerzo por controlarse-Voy a…voy a preparar el almuerzo.

Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta a toda prisa y echó a correr hacia donde Berwald había dejado la canasta con la comida.

Se esforzó por tratar de tranquilizarse. De ninguna manera podía ser que alguien a quien prácticamente acabara de conocer (y que encima lo había secuestrado) le hiciera sentirse de esa forma. Y sin embargo, los latidos de su corazón se negaban a regresar a su ritmo normal.

Para cuando terminó de acomodar todo, Berwald y Peter se encontraban de regreso. Y por suerte (y se esforzó en acallar esa incómoda vocecita en su mente que decía lo contrario), el de lentes usaba pantalones.

-¿Te div'ertes?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, me estoy divirtiendo mucho-respondió presuroso cuando razonó bien la pregunta del lobo, quién se limitó a asentir y prosiguió a continuar alimentando a su cachorro. Y no supo porqué, pero por un momento tuvo la impresión de que Berwald quiso decirle algo más.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió en relativa calma, los tres jugando libres de preocupaciones (y el rubio de la capa roja agradeció enormemente que el de lentes no hubiera vuelto a entrar al río) y divirtiéndose. Eso hasta que el pequeño rubio comenzó a bostezar y a tallarse sus ojitos. Era hora de su siesta y por más que trató de resistirse, termino quedándose dormido en brazos de su madre.

Tino lo acomodó con cuidado y lo cobijó con su capa, acariciándole la cabecita con sumo cariño y gran cuidado, detalle que no pasó inadvertido para Berwald.

-Lo qu'eres mucho.

El ojivileta se limitó a asentir sonriendo y sin quitarle la vista de encima al rubiecito.

-Y él te qu'ere m'cho a ti.

Ante ese comentario, alzó la vista curioso. Berwald lucía más serio de lo normal y Tino se sorprendió por poder leerlo tan bien.

-Ven…-le ofreció su mano y aunque dudando, acabó por tomarla.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó de inmediato, pero el otro no le respondió, lo que por supuesto acabó por ponerlo nervioso y ansioso-Berwald…-lo llamó, pero aún así el lobo se negó a responderle. El ojivioleta suspiró y frunció el ceño, dejando de caminar y soltándolo-No me moveré hasta que me digas a dónde vamos y qué es lo que quieres.

Berwald dudó por unos momentos y bajó la mirada. Podía ser un efecto de la luz o algo similar, pero Tino tuvo la impresión de que lo vio sonrojarse. Tragó grueso y sintió su pulso acelerarse.

El más alto inhaló profundamente, tomó su mano y se arrodilló.

-Por fav'r, sé mi h'mbra.

No hace falta decir que era imposible describir la manera en que Tino se estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Realmente no sabía que pensar. Seguramente había oído mal, sí eso debía ser. Aunque por la expresión de Berwald era obvio que seguía esperando su respuesta. O tal vez tan sólo era una mala broma.

-C-con esas cosas no se juega-consiguió pronunciar al fin, desviando la mirada.

-No e'toy j'gando-repuso pacientemente el lobo sin cambiar su posición. Según él había investigado la manera humana para proponerse pensando que Tino lo apreciaría más ¿acaso hizo algo mal?-Es en s'rio. Qu'ero que seas mi h'mbra.

-Pe-pero…quiero decir-se sonrojó violentamente-Es decir…¿Por qué yo? Y si quieres una madre para Peter, ¿no sería mejor que buscaras a una mujer…o a alguien de tu especie al menos?

El de lentes negó enérgicamente, levantándose al fin.

-T'enes que ser tú…qu'ero que seas tú-corrigió la frase.

Sus palabras hicieron que el corazón el ojivioleta latiera más deprisa, sin embargo seguía lleno de dudas.

-No me has respondido, ¿por qué yo?-volvió a insistir. Por más que a una parte de él se hubiera conmovido, no podía flaquear-Además, en estos días descubrí que me conoces demasiado bien. ¿Me estuviste espiando? ¿Esperando el momento oportuno para secuestrarme y llevarme contigo?

Berwald se limitó a contemplarlo en silencio y arqueando una ceja, claramente confundido por todos sus cuestionamientos.

-No te s'cuestré.

-¿Entonces?-se cruzó de brazos, impaciente.

El más alto dejó escapar un suspiro como para ordenar sus ideas y después procedió a explicarle el complejo ritual de cortejo de los lobos:

Cuando un lobo macho ha alcanzado la suficiente estabilidad y llega el momento en que desea formar una familia, procede a buscar a la hembra que será su compañera. Lo primero es una presentación adecuada, si bien en la mayoría de los casos la hembra en cuestión se mostrará desinteresada, lo ignorará o incluso buscará apartarse, no son más que formas para asegurarse de que el macho está verdaderamente interesado en ella. A continuación viene un segundo encuentro en que él la llevará a su cueva para demostrar que puede ofrecerle un buen hogar. Es entonces cuando la parte más complicada empieza, ya que debe probarle que es un buen proveedor a base de regalos y que a su lado no le faltará nada y la protegerá de cualquier peligro. Si la hembra acepta sus atenciones y no muestra deseos de marcharse, es cuando el compromiso se oficializa.

Cuando Berwald terminó de hablar, la expresión de Tino denotaba una gran perplejidad. Claro que eso sonaba lógico, al menos en la mente del lobo, pero sobre todo había un pequeño punto que hacía que al ojivioleta le dieran ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra el tronco de un árbol.

-¿Quieres decir que en cualquier momento pude haberme marchado y no lo hubieras impedido?

-¿Qu'rías irte?-el de lentes estaba igualmente sorprendido o incluso más.

Por unos minutos no hubo más que un incómodo silencio entre ambos, donde además ninguno se atrevía a ver al otro. Extrañamente y tal vez sólo porque la situación lo ameritaba, Berwald fue el primero en hablar.

-Te v'ía…en el b'sque…-comenzó a contarle-c'ando ibas con tus h'rmanos…o a r'coger fl'res y b'scar h'erbas y m'ras-tenía las orejas caídas y el rostro completamente rojo-Tamb'én c'ando ibas de c'cería…

Fue en ese momento que Tino finalmente se atrevió a verlo a los ojos. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas.

-Eres muy f'erte…y tu p'ntería es muy b'ena. P'nsé que…s'rías la c'mpañera p'rfecta.

El ojivioleta aún estaba molesto, pero de igual manera se sonrojó ante lo dicho por el lobo. Aunque al menos tenía la certeza de que nunca quiso hacerle daño. Tan sólo se había tratado de un malentendido. Pero no estaba seguro de qué decirle. No podía negar que Berwald le agradaba bastante y su tiempo con él no había sido para nada malo, pero de eso a aceptar ser su…"compañera" y prometer que iba a quedarse era demasiada la diferencia.

Por suerte (o no), el cachorrito despertó en ese momento de su siesta y al no ver a sus padres cerca comenzó a llorar. Tino aprovechó la oportunidad para olvidarse momentáneamente de su complicada situación y enfocarse en calmar a Peter. Sin embargo, sabía que tarde o temprano debería hablar seriamente con Berwald y también, que irremediablemente tendría que marcharse.

Lo que ni él ni Berwald se imaginaban, era que Peter pudo percibir que algo había pasado entre los dos. Aunque pequeño, fue capaz de notar la incomodidad de sus padres e incluso trató de preguntarles qué les había pasado, pero todo fue en vano ya que no le entendían.

El rubiecito dejó escapar un gruñido en señal de inconformidad, si bien los mayores estaban demasiado ocupados cada quien pensando en sus propios asuntos y no se dieron cuenta.

-Es t'rde, hay que r'gresar-indicó el de lentes.

Tino no dijo nada, aunque claramente estaba indeciso. Aunque otra vez fue Berwald quien se adelantó.

-S'lo…ll'varé a P'ter a c'sa-comenzó a decir, dándole la espalda-Y de'pués…te m'straré el c'mino al p'eblo.

Originalmente pensó que sentiría aliviado de finalmente poder regresar a su hogar, pero lo cierto era que un profundo desasosiego lo invadió. Se suponía que eso era lo que quería, ¿por qué se sentía de esa forma?

Peter continuaba intentando comprender lo que había pasado, aunque una cosa sí le quedó clara: Mamá iba a marcharse. Sollozó, ocasionando que Berwald y Tino de inmediato se dirigieran a él para ver que le ocurría. El rubiecito se aferró al ojivioleta con fuerza, como si con eso pudiera evitar que se fuera.

-Seguramente está de mal humor porque no durmió bien.

¡No! Claro que no era eso. ¿Acaso no podían verlo? Frunció el ceño evidentemente molesto. Por ningún motivo iba a permitir que su familia se separara, no de nuevo. Aún no estaba seguro de cómo, pero haría todo lo posible para que él y sus padres siguieran juntos.

Suerte que contaba con algo de magia para ayudarse.

* * *

Entonces, técnicamente no fue secuestro, al menos de parte de Berwald. Creo que Tino no lo ve de la misma manera XD.

¿Regresará Tino a casa antes de que lo encuentren? ¿Y qué pasará con Berwald? ¿Cuál es el plan de Peter? ¿Y qué le pasó a Yao?

Si quieren saber que pasa, **lean y dejen reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

Una disculpa enorme por la demora en actualizar. Un pequeño cambio en la trama me complicó las cosas. Originalmente, el lemmon estaba incluido en este capítulo, pero a última hora decidí cambiarlo porque me pareció muy precipitado: apenas aclaran el malentendido y pasan directo al R-18? Es como cuando en las películas de Disney el príncipe y la princesa deciden que se aman a los minutos de conocerse (mala comparación pero entienden la idea), osea no! Aunque traté de justificarlo pensando que Tino es un joven sano bajo alta influencia hormonal(?) y con ciertas necesidades (if you know what I mean) y Berwald es una bestia que actúa principalmente por instinto, seguía sin convencerme del todo la idea. Así que el lemmon se pospondrá otro poco, me perdonan? ;3;…pero de que lo incluyo, lo incluyo!...además puse algo de RoChu para compensar, q aunque no es lo mismo espero que les guste, y tbn a Peter trolleando a sus padres XD (ya verán por qué).

Y luego de esta larga explicación:

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porque siempre tengo que repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Por más que lloró, gritó y protestó, acabaron por regresar a la cueva.

Peter sabía que no faltaba mucho para que mamá se fuera y se le estaban acabando las opciones. Sin embargo, creyó tener su última oportunidad cuando el ojivioleta se acercó para despedirse. Tal vez si le decía lo mucho que papá y él lo querían entonces no se marcharía.

-Eres un muy buen niño, Peter-el mayor lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la frente-Pórtate bien y obedece a tu padre.

-Mamá…-lo llamó el rubiecito, aunque lo cierto es que pretendía decirle mucho más, pero lo único que consiguió fue soltar nada más que una serie de balbuceos que el otro no pudo comprender.

-Voy a extrañarte mucho-le dirigió una triste sonrisa, para después darle la espalda para acomodarse su característica capa roja y avanzar a la salida de la cueva.

-¿Mamá? ¡Mamá!-el niño corrió torpemente tras él-¡Mamá!

Con lo que no contaba, era con que su padre conseguiría interceptarlo y que además lo cubriría con una gran caja, impidiéndole definitivamente alcanzar al ojivioleta.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-cuestionó muy indignado.

-P'dría s'lir y p'rderse, y si algu'en entra así e'tará a salvo-explicó con toda calma. Aunque lo cierto era que tenía otra razón:

No quería quedarse solo. Una vez que Tino se fuera, serían Peter y él nada más. Por más egoísta que sonara, no iba a perder a su cachorro también.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!-continuaba gritando y llorando, pero para ese entonces los mayores ya habían salido.

El pequeño frunció el ceño, evidentemente enfadado. Si había una cosa que detestaba por sobre todas, era que dejaran en esa caja. Por suerte tenía un as bajo la manga.

Cerró sus ojitos y apretó los puños con fuerza. Poco a poco, la caja comenzó a temblar hasta que finalmente acabó por elevarse por encima de él y cayó a su lado, dejándolo libre.

Cualquier sentimiento de alegría por su gran éxito se desvaneció de golpe en cuanto comprobó que mamá y papá ya no estaban con él. Hizo un puchero y dejó escapar una lágrima. Pero aún así, se negaba a aceptar que su familia se se hubiera destruido. Con la ayuda de su magia, confiaba que podría hacer algo para remediarlo. El problema era, ¿de qué forma? Salir a buscarlos no resolvería nada, aunque ganara un poco de tiempo, seguramente lo volverían a encerrar y por ningún motivo quería que eso pasara. Entonces notó algo: sus muñecos.

Papá los hizo especialmente para él: uno con forma de lobo y otro que usaba una capita roja.

Los tomó con algo de trabajo a la vez que una sonrisa entusiasta aparecía en su rostro. En definitiva quería que sus padres se quedaran juntos, sí que eso iba a hacer…

Mientras Peter se esforzaba por llevar a cabo su plan, Berwald y Tino se acercaban cada vez más al pueblo.

Al ojivioleta le incomodaba profundamente el silencio en que se encontraban y lo peor era que no hallaba una manera de romperlo. No podía pensar en nada para decirle a Berwald, no después de lo sucedido. Pero es que seguía sin saber cómo tratarlo después de su confesión. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que un lobo pudiera llegar a enamorarse de él.

Sus mejillas se pintaron completamente de rojo y dejó de avanzar. Si bien era cierto que estaba algo molesto con él, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que también le agradaba bastante, tal vez incluso lo suficiente como para…

-D'bemos s'guir, ya no f'lta m'cho.

Tino regresó a la realidad y corrió para no quedarse atrás.

-Ah, claro-esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-Lo siento, es que…me distraje y…

El lobo lo evitó y siguió caminando en silencio. El otro dejó escapar un suspiro, era obvio que no lo haría hablar más.

Por un momento pensó que Berwald estaba enojado, pero luego de observarlo con detenimiento descubrió que era otra cosa. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos había aprendido a leer sus emociones claramente, y en ese momento, por lo gachas de sus orejas y lo inmóvil de su cola, supo que se sentía bastante desanimado.

No lo juzgaba, de hecho lo comprendía en cierta forma. Pero la idea de que él, un humano, viviera al lado de un lobo…

"_Aunque es cierto que se esforzó mucho por hacer que Peter estuviera cómodo, y yo también, y la verdad su casa es muy agradable para tratarse de una cueva…"_

Era bastante irracional. ¿Qué dirían su madre y sus hermanos?

"_Bueno, a mis hermanos realmente no les interesa mucho meterse en mis cosas y si comparamos, Berwald es mucho más civilizado y atento que Soren, que es humano, así que Nils ni intentaría decir nada. A Eirik no creo que le importe, estaría más feliz en saber que finalmente tendrá el cuarto para él sólo. Además mi madre siempre ha dicho que hay que luchar por el amor verdade…"_

Se detuvo nuevamente y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Estaba teniendo pensamientos raros otra vez.

-Ll'gamos.

Alzó la mirada al ver que el lobo también había dejado de caminar.

-P'sando esos árboles e'tá el c'mino al p'eblo-le indicó mecánicamente-S'gue por ahí, no pu'des p'rderte.

Lo único que Tino pudo hacer fue asentir. Al pasar junto a Berwald se tomó unos instantes para contemplarlo, algo que el otro evitaba hacer a toda cosa. Trató de decirle algo, pero nada se le ocurrió. Luego de todo lo ocurrido, no encontraba las palabras apropiadas para despedirse.

-Lo siento…

Decidió que una disculpa sería lo mejor. Por el malentendido, porque las cosas no resultaron como las planeó, por darle falsas ilusiones, por dejarlo…simplemente, lo lamentaba mucho.

Continuó recorriendo el camino señalado, pero cuando llevaba un buen tramo se giró para mirar atrás. Nadie lo seguía y parte de él se sentía un poco decepcionada.

"_¿Acaso quería que Berwald viniera a buscarme?"_

Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos. Había comenzado a dolerle por el terrible caos que era su mente en ese momento.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?-expresó en voz alta, como si con eso pudiera encontrar una respuesta a su dilema.

Instinto o lo que fuera, desvió la mirada a un lado, concretamente hacia unos arbustos de moras. Además, cerca de ellos descubrió que florecían un grupo de lirios del valle. No pudo evitar sino pensar que se trataba de alguna especie de señal.

-¡Berwald!-se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr en la dirección contraria, llamando a su lobo-¡Berwald!

Pero claro, el regresar con su familia no quería decir que jamás volvería al bosque, o que no podría visitar a Berwald y Peter, e incluso presentárselos a su madre y sus hermanos luego de las explicaciones apropiadas. Definitivamente eso sería lo mejor y se recriminó por no haberlo pensando antes, se hubieran ahorrado muchos problemas. Supuso que se debía a que había estado molesto, pero ahora ya no lo estaba y podía verlo todo con claridad.

Aceleró cuando consiguió divisarlo. Tenía las orejas gachas y la cola inmóvil. Seguro se sentía muy triste, aunque no seguiría así por mucho tiempo.

-¡Berwald!-volvió a llamarlo, pero al parecer no lo escuchó o no quiso oírlo-¡Espera!

Sólo entonces el aludido paró y se giró para verificar si efectivamente se trataba de él o era producto de su imaginación.

-¿T'no?-y su sorpresa fue muy grande al comprobar que era real.

-Berwald…-consiguió decir su nombre apenas. Le faltaba el aire de tanto correr, pero al menos ya estaba por alcanzarlo-¡Escúchame! Esto…no tiene porque…ser así, tu y yo podemos….¡Ohya!-exclamó cuando tropezó con algo y salió disparado directo hacia el más alto, quien a su vez pasó por la misma situación inexplicable.

Y mientras tanto, en la cueva, Peter finalmente encontró la manera para que sus padres estuvieran juntos. Tan sólo requirió usar los muñecos que su padre le hubiera dado: el del lobo y el de la capa roja, y su propia magia para mantenerlos pegados.

Tenía vagos recuerdos de haber visto a su hermano haciendo algo parecido con un muñeco de Francis…excepto que Arthur más bien le clavaba agujas…pero suponía que de alguna forma funcionaba, porque luego iba a verlo el enojado francés a exigirle que dejara de embrujarlo. Realmente esperaba que funcionara también con papá y mamá.

Si Peter hubiera podido verlos se habría sentido muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Lástima que de saberlo, Tino y Berwald no dirían lo mismo.

Ambos estaban en el suelo y el ojivioleta trataba por todos los medios de despegarse del pecho del más alto, pero le era imposible. Alguna extraña fuerza se encargaba de mantenerlos unidos.

-¡Suéltame!-exigía tratando de empujarlo.

-Eso i'tento-se defendía el otro tratando de apartarse también pero sin ningún resultado.

No se explicaban lo ocurrido. Apenas conseguían separarse algunos centímetros cuando algo volvía a atraerlos con más fuerza pese a todos sus intentos por hacer justo lo contrario.

-No, no, ¡No!-exclamo desesperado el ojivioleta-Esto no puede estar pasando…

Justo cuando al fin estaba tan cerca de casa y tenía que pasar eso.

-¿Qué hiciste?-se dirigió nuevamente al lobo.

-Yo no h'ce nada-lo rebatió indignado.

-No te creo-frunció el ceño sin quitarle la vista de encima, para después volver a empujar-Y además seguro que estás disfrutándolo.

-No lo hago.

-Tu cola se está moviendo.

Berwald se sonrojó y desvió la mirada al saberse descubierto. Tino volvió a gritar.

-¡Lo sabía!-quiso apartarse, pero de nada sirvió y acabó estrellándose nuevamente contra el de lentes-Uh…me rindo-dejó escapar un suspiro-No debí regresar…

-¿E'tonces por qué lo h'ciste?

Tino alzó la mirada para contemplar al de lentes, quien seguía igual de serio que siempre o incluso un poco más, pero no le respondió.

-No te ent'endo-aunque su voz sonaba inexpresiva, había un dejo de emoción oculta que fue imposible de descifrar-D'jiste que qu'rías irte, p'ro l'ego r'gresaste y ah'ra te arrep'entes. En s'rio, no te ent'endo.

-Si hay alguien con derecho a quejarse ese soy yo-alegó de inmediato, pero Berwald por primera vez no tenía intención de dejarlo hablar.

-Yo no te obl'gué a que r'gresaras, no t'nías porqué h'cerlo.

-Eso es…

-P'ro lo h'ciste, y qu'ero s'ber por qué.

Ahora fue el turno de Tino para desviar la mirada. Sus palabras lo habían tomado completamente desprevenido.

-D'melo-demandó sin dudar, pero seguía sin obtener respuesta-Qu'ero s'berlo-tomó su rostro con una de sus manos para llamar su atención, sobresaltándolo-D'me…

-¡Porque no quiero perderte!

La repentina confesión sorprendió tanto al que la dijo como al que la escuchó. Ambos pasaron un par de minutos contemplándose el uno al otro con los ojos bien abiertos, no seguros de qué hacer. Finalmente, fue un muy sonrojado Tino el primero en reaccionar, aferrándose a su lobo con más fuerza.

-No quiero perderte…ni a ti ni a Peter…-agregó en un susurro-Por eso…

El más alto nuevamente lo interrumpió, aunque en esa ocasión no usó ninguna palabra y en lugar de eso le dio una suave lamida en los labios, la única manera que conocía para expresar sus sentimientos y decirle lo mucho que lo quería.

El ojivioleta parpadeó confuso luego de la inusual muestra de afecto, pero su expresión no tardó en suavizarse.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo es un beso humano de verdad?

Y sin esperar respuesta, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, terminó por eliminar la mínima distancia que aún había entre ambos, juntando sus labios.

Dado que era la primera vez que el lobo tenía ese tipo de experiencia, dejó que fuera el otro quién lo guiara. Debía admitir que no se sentía para nada mal, al contrario. Pensó que definitivamente podría llegar a acostumbrarse.

-Ese es un beso humano-una vez que se separaron esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Haz…b'sado a algu'en antes?-pregunto con cierta reticencia, tensando la cola y las orejas.

-Si…¡Pero no es lo que crees!-ahora fue él quien se sonrojó-Mi madre, mis hermanos…hasta a Gilbert una vez…pero eso fue diferente a esto.

-¿D'ferente?-preguntó, no seguro de comprender-¿C'mo?

-Porque…-bajó la mirada-hay distintos tipos de besos…y este…pues podría decirse que es especial…

A Berwald se le iluminó el rostro. Sin darse cuenta, su cola se movió rápidamente. Aunque no lo pareciera, se sentía sumamente feliz por sus palabras. Y no dudó en hacérselo saber, volviendo a juntar sus labios de manera un poco torpe, pero que Tino nunca rechazó.

A pesar de que la situación estaba yendo en una dirección completamente diferente a la esperada, el ojivioleta decidió que no le desagradaba para nada. La tensión entre los dos se había desvanecido por completo y ahora se encontraban abrazados, aún recostados en el suelo.

Pero lamentablemente, eso tendría que terminar.

-¿Qué v'mos a h'cer?-sorprendentemente, fue Berwald quien se encargó de hacerlo.

Tino lo miró confundido y el otro trató de empujarlo para apartarlo con cierto desgano, si bien continuaron unidos.

-Oh…pues…no lo sé-admitió en un suspiro-Todavía no comprendo bien que pasó, y…sobre eso…-tomó aire-lamento haberte culpado.

-E'tá b'en-asintió el lobo-C'mprendo.

Lo que de verdad importaba era que finalmente consiguieron aclarar las cosas entre ellos. Aunque todavía estaba el hecho que seguían pegados y desconocían qué hacer para liberarse.

Rápidamente, Tino repasó las posibles alternativas. No quería dejar pasar más tiempo para ver a su familia, aunque estaba convencido que llegar de esa forma junto a un lobo sería demasiada impresión. Pensó que tal vez lo más conveniente sería recurrir a Nils. Su hermano con frecuencia se refería a las hadas y otros espíritus del bosque. Nunca le hizo mucho caso, pero la posibilidad de que alguna de esas criaturas los hubieran hechizado a él y Berwald cobraba más fuerza.

-Supongo que sería conveniente tratar una última vez-sugirió no muy convencido y el más alto asintió para indicarle que estaba de acuerdo.

Cuando finalmente consiguieron levantarse, lo que no fue fácil debido a la posición en que se encontraban, a la señal del ojivioleta volvieron a empujar con todas sus fuerzas. Parecía que otra vez no serviría de nada, pero entonces…

-¡Ohya!

Ambos salieron disparados hacia atrás, cada quien en una dirección opuesta. De manera inexplicable consiguieron separarse.

-Lo hicimos…¡Lo hicimos!-exclamó entusiasmado y corrió hacia el lobo para abrazarlo.

Y de nuevo, Berwald pensó que nunca entendería a los humanos, especialmente a Tino. Luego de haberse molestado porque estuvieran juntos, ¿e iba a buscarlo? Aunque bueno, no era como si le disgustara mucho recibir muestras de afecto, así que optó por guardarse sus comentarios y corresponderle.

-Pero no comprendo cómo, es decir…¿Por qué hasta ahora?

-Tal vez…fue una s'ñal-opinó medio dudando-De que sin i'portar qué, e'taremos b'en juntos-se sonrojó avergonzado, pero se sintió mejor al ver que el de la capa roja le sonreía.

-Supongo que eso pudo ser-le dio la razón.

Lo que ninguno se imaginaba, era que el pequeño responsable interrumpió su hechizo temporalmente a favor de usar su magia para bajar la canasta de fresas que se encontraba sobre unas cajas. Su padre las había puesto ahí para que Peter no se las comiera todas, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Después de su bocadillo volvería a unir a sus muñecos/padres.

-Ahora sí, ya debo irme.

El lobo no dijo nada, si bien por más que tratara de disimularlo, era más que evidente que no era eso lo que esperaba escuchar y Tino lo sabía.

-Tengo que hacerlo-le acarició el rostro y le dirigió una sonrisa-Mi familia debe estar muy preocupada, ¿no te sentiría de la misma manera si Peter desapareciera?

Ante el argumento tan convincente, no le quedó de otra más que estar de acuerdo. Aunque eso no quería decir que fuera fácil dejarlo ir, con todo y que habían arreglado sus diferencias. Al ver que dudaba, el ojivioleta suspiró y se quitó su capa roja.

-Antes te dije que no quería perderte y sigo pensando de la misma manera-le ofreció la prenda para que la tomara-Esta es muy especial para mí, pero me gustaría que tú la tuvieras. Puedes interpretarlo como una promesa de que definitivamente volveré.

Berwald asintió y tomó la capa, para después abrazarlo con fuerza. Realmente apreciaba mucho el gesto y en serio confiaba que su Caperucita mantendría su promesa.

Así, tras intercambiar un beso y unas cuantas palabras más de despedida, Tino finalmente emprendió el regreso a casa.

* * *

**EXTRA:**

Era demasiado cruel e injusto. En la mente del oso no había otra manera para descubrir su situación actual: ¿Por qué hasta ese tonto lobo podía tener a alguien mientras que él estaba completamente solo?

Iván se encontraba cuidando de su pequeño jardín, esperando que eso lo ayudara a distraerse aunque fuera un poco, pero realmente no servía de nada. Ni si quiera ver sus hermosos girasoles bastaba para calmarlo. Porque aunque estuviera sonriendo por fuera, como se sentía por dentro para nada concordaba con su expresión.

Realmente pensó que dialogando pacíficamente con Caperucita roja podría convencerlo que lo mejor para él y para el pequeño era alejarse de ese estúpido lobo y quedarse con él, que los cuidaría mil veces mejor a tal grado que no querrían abandonarlo nunca y no podrían vivir sin él. Pero obviamente se había equivocado y todas sus buenas intenciones fueron para nada.

Hundió su puño en la tierra, buscando deshacerse de una de las malas hierbas que amenazaban el crecimiento de sus queridos girasoles, pero lo único que consiguió fue arañarse la mano.

A pesar de que conservaba su sonrisa, sus sentimientos fueron traicionados por una lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla e instintivamente se talló los ojos con el dorso de la mano para limpiarla, aunque en el proceso acabó manchándose el rostro con tierra.

Dejó escapar una risa un tanto lúgubre. ¿Qué otra cosa podría salirle mal?

-¿Te lastimaste tu patita-aru?

Alzó la vista para descubrir que no estaba solo. Un humano de cabello negro se encontraba frente a él y no se veía asustado, al contrario. Parecía estar genuinamente preocupado.

-Déjame ver…-tomó la mano…pata del oso y la examinó con cuidado para después sacar un pañuelo e improvisar un vendaje-No es nada serio, vas a estar bien-aru-le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza como si estuviera tratando de calmar a un niño asustado.

Iván se sonrojó. No recordaba la última vez que lo habían tratado así.

-Ahora vamos a limpiarte la cara-aru-dijo sin perder su tono alegre-Eres un buen osito-aru.

El rubor en su rostro se intensificó. Definitivamente, ese humano le agradaba bastante.

Tal vez después de todo su situación estaba comenzando a mejorar.

* * *

El que sigue será el último capítulo, después vienen planeados unos extras que incluyen HKxIs, RoChu, el lemmon SuFin y la aparición de otra pequeña y tierna parejita.

Si quieren saber que pasa, **lean y dejen reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

Antes q nada, algunos comentarios: acabo de comenzar con el internado en el hospital y aún me estoy acostumbrando un poco al ritmo, una de las razones por las q me demoré en terminar de escribir esto, dado q a veces sólo llegaba a avanzarle uno o dos párrafos por día. Tbn se q después de leerlo seguramente se quedarán de..."¿ese fue el final? D8" Digamos q aún faltan los epílogos para concluir la historia oficialmente, después de todo todavía está pendiente lo que pasó con Iván y con Yao entre otras cosas. Quiero darles las gracias por tenerme la paciencia suficiente, se q me tardé un muy buen rato en actualizar muchas veces 8'D...espero que les guste el capítulo.

Dentro de mis próximos planes para variar un poco (pero siguiendo con los cuentos) están hacer una historia tipo la sirenita o el lago de los cisnes con parejas diferentes al SuFin. Ahora sí, ya no los interrumpo más y los dejo con el final.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porq siempre tengo q repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

El resto del camino, Tino experimentó una mezcla de entusiasmo, nerviosismo y tristeza. Y cuando finalmente llegó a su casa esas emociones no hicieron más que intensificarse. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su familia al verlo? ¿Qué pensarían una vez que les hablara de Berwald y les contara lo sucedido?

-Bueno…-tomó aire-supongo que lo averiguaré pronto.

Le sorprendió que la puerta estuviera abierta, pero igualmente entró.

-¿Hola?

La casa estaba en completo silencio, lo que era realmente extraño. Por lo general podrían escucharse los gritos y peleas de Elizabetha con Gilbert, las protestas de Eirik por tener que usar vestidos, a Nils exigiéndole que lo llama "hermano mayor" en lugar de "abuela" si estaba de visita o la risa estruendosa de Soren si es que también se había autoinvitado. Pero no había ningún sonido.

Optó por investigar un poco. La cocina y la sala estaban desiertas. Pudiera ser que estuvieran en el jardín o en las habitaciones. Aunque pensándolo bien, lo más obvio sería que se encontraran afuera buscándolo.

Su mente regresó al bosque y más específicamente con su querido lobo y su cachorrito. Ahora notaba lo triste que Peter se quedó por su partida. En el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos el niño realmente llegó a considerarlo como su madre y la verdad, Tino también le guardaba un inmenso cariño. De alguna manera, tanto Berwald como Peter consiguieron convertirse en una segunda familia para él y no iba a perderlos.

_"Definitivamente regresaré con ellos"_ pensó decidido. Pero primero tenía que ocuparse de otras cosas.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras al segundo piso, donde estaban las habitaciones, mientras deseaba con todas sus fueras que estuvieran ahí o de lo contrario debería salir a buscarlos y no tenía idea de dónde empezar.

-¡Ah!

Por estar distraído, no se dio cuenta que alguien iba bajando, de modo que ambos chocaron y acabaron cayendo escaleras abajo.

El joven peliblanco soltó una exclamación de dolor y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Fíjate por donde…¿Tino?

La furia de Eirik se desvaneció de golpe en el instante que descubrió se trataba de su hermano.

-Hola, Eirik…-fue lo único que pudo decirle, todavía algo aturdido por la caída.

-¡Tino!-la emoción debió ser mucha, porque no perdió tiempo para abrazarlo, lo que nunca hubiera hecho abiertamente bajo cualquier otra circunstancia-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Quién…?-hizo una pausa para examinarlo mejor y de pronto volvió a enojarse-¿Por qué estás usando pantalones?

-Yo también me alegro de verte-le respondió con una risita nerviosa a la vez que lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿Tino?-una voz lo llamó-¿De verdad…eres tú?

El aludido alzó la vista para encontrarse con su madre. Asintió una vez y la conmovida mujer no perdió la oportunidad para correr hacia su hijo y estrecharlo entre sus brazos sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-Estoy tan feliz…estaba tan preocupada…-lo besó en la frente primero y después en ambas mejillas-¿Estás bien? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo…?

-Estoy bien, acabo de llegar y es una larga historia, les prometo que les diré todo-contestó esbozando una sonrisa y volvió a abrazarlos a los dos-Los extrañé mucho.

Eirik correspondió distraídamente a la vez que echaba un rápido vistazo en dirección a la puerta, percatándose de que faltaba alguien.

-¿Nils no viene contigo?

-¡Oh, es cierto!-exclamó recordándolo de pronto Elizabetha-¿Y Gilbert y Soren?

-¿Huh?-el ojivioleta los soltó y arqueo una ceja en señal de duda-Pero si no los he visto desde…desde que ocurrió todo esto.

-Fueron a buscarte al bosque-comenzó a contarle su madre-Dijeron que no regresarían hasta hallarte, que tenían una pista sobre dónde podrías estar.

-¿Qué clase de pista?-preguntó el rubio sin molestarse en ocultar su preocupación.

-Creímos que estabas en peligro, al parecer un lobo…

Tino ni siquiera la dejó terminar la frase e ignorando los llamados de su familia, se apresuró a salir de la casa y dirigirse de vuelta al bosque. Si lo que habían dicho era cierto, entonces Berwald estaba en grave peligro.

Conocía bien a Soren y Gilbert, siempre actuando antes de reflexionar. Con un poco de suerte, el que Nils estuviera con ellos debería servir para contenerlos un poco, pero no estaba tan seguro.

-Por favor, por favor…-pedía una y otra vez-que no llegue demasiado tarde…

Mientras tanto, Peter acababa de terminar su bocadillo. Además de la canasta de fresas consiguió encontrar otra con moras así que también se las comió.

Bostezó sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía muy satisfecho y algo agotado y no dudaba que fuera a dolerle el estómago otra vez por todo lo que comió, pero no importaba. Todavía tenía una misión que cumplir y si tenía suerte, dentro de poco mamá estaría ahí para darle ese té que le quitaría el dolor y papá lo sostendría entre sus brazos hasta que estuviera mejor. Lo que menos podía hacer era rendirse. Sólo un poco más y tendría a su familia reunida.

Alcanzó a escuchar unos pasos que se iban acercando. Conocía bien cómo sonaban los de papá y esos no se les parecía en nada. Y cuando después oyó las voces que acompañaban a los pasos comprobó que se trataba de un intruso.

Corrió torpemente para refugiarse tras su caja. Comenzaba a asustarse. Papá no estaba y él no sabía qué hacer ni para qué iban a la cueva. Unas cuantas lagrimitas se le escaparon y llamó a su padre, pero no pasó nada.

-Ellos dijeron que debería estar por aquí-habló el desconocido.

-¿Entonces por qué no entras y lo verificas?-preguntó otra segunda voz que parecía un tanto fastidiada.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Oresama irá primero!-gritó un tercero-Esta misión de rescate requiere de toda mi genialidad.

-¡No, yo lo encontré y yo voy primero!-interrumpió la primera voz-Estoy seguro que ese lobo hará una bonita alfombra en mi casa…

-Mejor cállense y entren los dos.

Desde su escondite, Peter oyó perfectamente la conversación. Obviamente se referían a papá y obviamente querían hacerle daño. Apretó sus pequeños puños con fuerza y dejó de llorar. Nadie lo lastimaría, él se encargaría de protegerlo.

Armándose de valor, se puso de pie y salió dispuesto a enfrentarlos…

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí-observó el albino sonriendo.

-¡Grrrrr!

Hacia ellos caminaba el rubiecito, con los brazos en alto y gruñendo, tratando de verse lo más amenazante posible.

-Así que estaban en lo cierto…-Soren lo cargó para verlo mejor-Definitivamente se parece a él.

-Pero…¿y Tino?-cuestionó Gilbert.

-No creerás que…-el otro desvió su atención del pequeño que forcejeaba y se retorcía para que lo soltaran-¿Se lo comió?

Nils por su parte, decidió ignorar la inútil plática para ver sus alrededores. La cueva estaba bastante ordenada y limpia para tratarse de la guarida de una bestia salvaje, pero había algo más.

Recordó cuando más temprano ese día se encontraron con esos otros sujetos. Ellos también buscaban a alguien, a un pequeño niño extraviado en el bosque y al parecer, un lobo se lo había llevado.

Tanto él como Soren y Gilbert dedujeron que cabía la posibilidad que Tino también se encontrara ahí, lo que no hizo más que incrementar su preocupación al imaginarse las condiciones bajo las que debía estar el ojivioleta. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba bien, dudaba que Tino o aquel niño hubieran estado en calidad de prisioneros. Más parecían ser huéspedes o invitados.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar llorar al rubiecito.

-¡Papá!-llamaba Peter desesperado una y otra vez-¡Papá!

-Oh, no te preocupes-Soren trataba de consolarlo inútilmente-Pronto te llevaremos con tu familia.

Pero el llanto continuaba y fue gracias a eso que Nils tuvo una idea, misma que corroboró cuando descubrió un dibujo en la pared que simbolizaba tres figuras: la más grande con orejas y cola, la que le seguía rodeada por una especie de mancha roja y entre ambas una pequeñita. Ahora sí que lo entendía todo.

Justo se disponía a llamar a los otros dos para hacer acopio de toda su paciencia y explicarles lo ocurrido, cuando alguien más apareció.

-S'elten a mi c'chorro.

En la entrada de la cueva se encontraba el lobo. Obviamente no estaba para nada contento al ver a los intrusos, y mucho menos porque a sus ojos estaban molestando a su hijo, de modo que lo puso en manifiesto con un amenazante gruñido.

-¡Papá!-el niño extendió sus bracitos hacia él, pero se negaban a soltarlo.

-Vaya vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí-el albino lo señaló amenazante-El lobo feroz ha regresado a casa. ¿Cansado de perseguir jovencitas y secuestrar niños?

Berwald alzó una ceja en señal de duda, pero en ningún momento cambió su expresión severa.

-¡No finjas!-Soren habló, todavía sosteniendo a Peter-Sabemos lo que hiciste, no te bastó con este pobre niño y decidiste llevarte a Tino, y ahí está la prueba…-indicó con un movimiento de cabeza la capa roja que llevaba el otro.

Recordando el malentendido anterior que tuvo con el ojivioleta, el de lentes demoró un poco en responder, lo que fue interpretado como una clara muestra de culpabilidad.

-Puede que sea demasiado tarde para salvar a Tino…-continuó el rubio-Pero al menos nos encargaremos de vengarlo…¡Nils! Toma, cuídalo bien-le pasó al inconforme pequeñito para después tomar su hacha, pasando por alto todos los intentos del otro por llamar su atención y razonar con él.

-¡No te olvides de mí!-saltó Gilbert, más que dispuesto a entrar a la batalla-¡Pagarás por haberte comido a Tino!

Así dio inicio la pelea.

Berwald se las arreglaba bastante bien para defenderse, sobre todo porque combatía contra dos oponentes, pero la realidad era que estaban bastante parejos y sabía no podría resistir mucho tiempo.

Alzó la vista para descubrir el rostro lloroso de su pequeño cachorro. Ese otro humano lo cargaba y trataba de evitar a toda costa que viera el combate, pero Peter se movía inquieto, ansioso de ir al lado de su padre. Esa fue toda la motivación que necesitó para reanudar su ataque con más energías.

Mientras tanto, Nils se debatía como detenerlos. Estaba plenamente convencido que de continuar, el resultado no sería bueno para nadie. Pero dialogar con Soren y Gilbert bajo esas condiciones sería complicado sino imposible. Y el llanto y los gritos del pequeño entre sus brazos no le ayudaban mucho a concentrarse y pensar en qué hacer.

-¡Papá!-exclamó el niño cuando vio que uno de esos hombres golpeaba a su padre en el estómago.

Berwald cayó al suelo y justo cuando iba a levantarse, recibió otro golpe cortesía de Soren que lo hizo volver a desplomarse.

-Al parecer este fue uno de esos casos donde aplica el "su ladrido es peor que su mordida"-se burló, amenazándolo con su hacha-¿Algunas últimas palabras?

El de lentes gruño y trató de incorporarse, pero Gilbert se encargó de detenerlo con una fuerte patada.

-¡Ustedes dos, alto!-intervino el humano restante-¿Son tan tontos que no comprenden lo que pasa?

-¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres, Norge?-el rubio del hacha señaló despectivamente al lobo en el suelo-Él secuestró a ese niño y también raptó a Tino y se lo comió.

-¡Es verdad!-asintió el albino-Y eso por eso que el awesome yo se encargará de hacerlo pagar…

Se disponía a golpearlo nuevamente, cuando un fuerte grito del rubiecito los distrajo.

-¡Papá!

Peter rompió a llorar más fuerte que nunca y en ese mismo instante, la cueva entera comenzó a temblar.

-Pero que demo…¡Ah!-Soren apenas consiguió esquivar una caja que salió volando de quién sabe dónde.

-¡Esto es brujería y no es nada genial!-Gilbert trataba de defenderse de una espada que se movía sola.

De pronto todos los objetos habían cobrado vida. Las cajas, ollas y frascos volaban impulsados por una fuerza invisible para estrellarse con ellos. Una manta se enrolló, formando una especie de látigo que no dejaba de golpearlos. Hasta los cubiertos y los juguetes de Peter no dejaban de atacarlos ni por un segundo.

Nils contemplaba sorprendido la escena. Podía sentir claramente un fuerte poder mágico y lo más extraordinario era que provenía del niño. Optó por dejarlo en el suelo y el pequeño de inmediato corrió hacia su padre, que aún yacía en el suelo, sin dejar de llamarlo para que despertara.

Viendo que las únicas víctimas parecían ser Soren y Gilbert, decidió buscar refugio colocándose frente a la pintura en la pared. No iba a intervenir, igualmente los otros dos se lo merecían por ser tan impulsivos y nunca escuchar.

Para ese entonces, Berwald finalmente reaccionó, experimentando primero un inmenso alivio al ver que su cachorro seguía ahí, lo que fue seguido por un gran desconcierto cuando contempló el desastre que era su cueva y a sus dos atacantes inconscientes. No se explicaba qué había ocurrido.

-¡Berwald!

Movió las orejas ante la conocida voz que lo llamó. Tino venía corriendo a toda prisa directo hacia él.

-Temía que fuera demasiado tarde…¿Estás bien? ¿Y Peter? ¿No te lastimaron?-sin esperar respuesta, lo abrazó con fuerza hasta que una exclamación de dolor del lobo le indicó que debía soltarlo-Lo siento, me emocioné y….qué bueno que estás bien-le dirigió una sonrisa y lo besó en los labios, gesto bien recibido y correspondido por el otro-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están ellos? No me digas que…

-No-negó con la cabeza-Ahí…-señaló al rubio y al albino, ambos desmayados y cubiertos por restos de madera rota, y al otro humano ileso.

-Hola-saludó tranquilamente Nils como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Nils?- contempló a su hermano y después el caos en la cueva-No entiendo, qué…cómo…

-¡Mamá!-el pequeño extendió su bracitos para que el ojivioleta lo cargara. Ahora que mamá había vuelto no iba a dejarlo.

Si bien Tino estaba feliz de que Berwald y Peter estuvieran bien, seguía sin comprender algunas cosas, y lo mismo Berwald, quien no se explicaba como los otros dos acabaron así, aunque no negaba que se lo tenían bien merecido.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar-intervino nuevamente Nils-Y además nuestra madre estará esperando por escuchar lo que te pasó-dijo esto último refiriéndose a Tino, quien se limitó a asentir y suspirar.

De vuelta al pueblo, fue el turno de Elizabetha para mostrarse confundida.

Y es que no todos los días veía llegar a Gilbert y a Soren inconscientes siendo arrastrados por Nils y un lobo, mientras que Tino sostenía a un niño pequeño de grandes cejas. Tanto ella como Eirik estaban ansiosos por escuchar alguna explicación al respecto.

Ya cuando el albino y el rubio estuvieron despiertos y mientras trataban sus heridas, el ojivioleta decidió empezar por presentarles a Berwald y a Peter y contarles cómo fue que el lobo decidió hacerse cargo del niño antes de pasar al porqué de su desaparición, siempre haciendo énfasis en que no había sido más que un malentendido y en lo amable y gentil que había sido el de lentes.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó-terminó de narrar lo ocurrido-Berwald sólo quería que alguien le ayudara a cuidar a Peter.

-Osea, una esposa para él y una madre para el niño-observó malintencionadamente Eirik, ocasionando que su hermano se sonrojara.

-Lo que no entiendo es qué pasó en la cueva-trató de cambiar el tema el ojivioleta-debió ser una pelea muy fuerte para que hubiera tal desorden.

-¡Yo te diré qué pasó!-exclamó Gilbert, quien tenía la cabeza vendada, un ojo morado y además estaba cubierto de rasguños y magulladuras-¡Ese lugar está poseído!

-¡Él lo hizo!-Soren señaló acusadoramente al lobo, quien le gruño en respuesta y probablemente hubieran pasado a los golpes de no ser porque Tino y Nils se apresuraron a calmarlos.

-Lo que ocurrió no fue sino una magnífica expresión de poder mágico-explicó el muchacho, mientras apretaba con fuerza la venda en el brazo del enfadado rubio, ignorando sus quejas-Y provino de él.

-¿Peter?-cuestionó Tino confundido y él y Berwald intercambiaron una mirada para después centrar su atención en el rubiecito, quien se aferraba con fuerza a su camisa con una mano y se chupaba insistentemente el pulgar de la otra-¿Estás…seguro?

-Claro que lo estoy-respondió sin dudar-Nunca me equivocaría con algo como eso.

Para ese entonces Elizabetha, quien se había mantenido en silencio y sin intervenir, se aproximó a su hijo y observó la manera en que sostenía al niño, tratando de reconfortarlo y la clara actitud protectora del lobo hacia ambos. Reconocía demasiado bien ese sentimiento de preocupación por el bienestar de sus seres queridos. Ella misma lo había experimentado muchas veces con sus hijos…y con Gilbert. Comprendió que Berwald no era más que un padre preocupado tratando de hacer lo que creía era mejor para su hijo, en ese caso, al buscarle una madre que casualmente resultó ser Tino. No negaría que se angustió bastante con la ausencia inexplicable de su hijo, pero ahora que conocía la causa, en cierta manera comprendía al responsable. Más adelante se encargaría de tener una larga charla con Berwald para explicarle las cosas que eran correctas para los humanos y las que no, para evitar que incidentes como ese volvieran a repetirse. Ya que al parecer Tino había elegido su camino, lo menos que podía hacer era asegurarse que estuviera bien.

-Ustedes dos deberían avergonzarse-reprendió al rubio y al albino-Asustando de esa manera a un pobre e inocente niño….

-¡No fue nuestra culpa!-se defendió Gilbert.

-¡Esos sujetos son los verdaderos culpables!-expresó Soren.

-¿Qué sujetos?-cuestionaron Elizabetha y Tino al mismo tiempo y los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada.

-Uno era rubio y muy dramático.

-Y el otro tenía unas cejas muy grandes, muy parecido a él-el albino señaló a Peter.

Para Berwald y Tino fue demasiado claro lo que sucedía, al parecer la familia de Peter finalmente había ido a buscarlo.

El lobo contempló a su cachorrito y le acarició la cabeza, lo que el niño le respondió con una sonrisa y alzando sus bracitos, pidiendo ir con él. Por ningún motivo iba a perderlo, volvería a luchar y lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias para mantenerlo a su lado.

-Berwald…-la voz de su caperucita lo sacó de sus pensamientos, por su tono adivinó que también estaba preocupado-Sé cómo te sientes, pero si en verdad se trata de la familia de Peter, debemos hablar con ellos.

-P'ro es mi c'chorro-trató de justificarse, distrayéndose momentáneamente viendo como el pequeño jugaba a tirar de la capa blanca de un fastidiado Eirik-Lo he c'idado b'en.

-Lo se y me consta-aseguró en tono suave-Eres un excelente padre, pero igualmente Peter necesita a su familia.

A Tino le dolía ser él quién tuviera que tratar ese tema con Berwald, pero recordaba lo angustiada que había estado su madre por su desaparición y suponía que los familiares del niño debían de estar igual. Tal vez si con un poco de suerte y si lo conversaban con cuidado pudieran llegar a un arreglo. Si a fin de cuentas la reunión con su madre y sus hermanos salió muy bien. Quizás volviera a repetirse.

Como el pueblo era demasiado pequeño no contaban con ninguna posada, pero por un buen pago, Vash podía ofrecer su casa como tal. Aquellos hombres debían de estar ahí.

-Se fueron hace una hora y no pagaron la cuenta.

-Lo que mi hermano quiere decir…-intervino rápidamente la pequeña Lilly-es que ellos sí se estaban quedando aquí, pero se han marchado ya y no sabemos a dónde, aunque sí dejaron algo por si alguien venía a buscarlos.

La chica los condujo a una habitación donde sobre la cama se encontraba una rosa, una especie de pan quemado envuelto en un pañuelo bordado y una nota que decía "Perdón por las molestias".

-Esto es una total y completa…-el albino calló de golpe ante la mirada amenazante de Elizabetha, recordándole en silencio que había menores presentes y que debía moderar su lenguaje-mala broma-concluyó de mala gana.

Pero no todos pensaban así. Berwald estaba especialmente aliviado, aunque en parte se sentía culpable por ello, puesto que eso implicaba que su cachorro perdía la oportunidad de encontrarse con su familia, si bien le alegraba no tener que renunciar a él. Fue entonces que se percató de un importante detalle.

-¿D'nde e'tá P'ter?

-¿Huh? Pero si él está…¡Ah!-exclamó de pronto Tino al percatarse que el rubiecito ya no estaba con él.

-Debió usar su magia para irse sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

-¿Sigues insistiendo en eso?-cuestionó Eirik a su hermano.

Berwald y Tino intercambiaron una rápida mirada y sin esperar más tiempo, salieron a buscarlo. Quién sabe qué pudiera pasarle al pequeño Peter al encontrarse sólo.

Ajeno al caos que su desaparición ocasionó, el niño se había alejado un poco, siguiendo una voz bastante conocida que lo llamaba.

-Ven Peter, ven, aquí estoy…

Si bien hacía mucho no lo escuchaba, eso no quería decir que se hubiera olvidado de su hermano por completo y honestamente se sentía emocionado por verlo.

-Vamos Peter, sólo un poco más…

-Ven aquí, _mon petit frère_…tengo dulces~

-¿Qué? ¡Maldita rana tramposa!

Así como tampoco se había olvidado de Francis ni de las constantes discusiones que solía tener con su hermano, lo único que no echaba de menos de ellos dos.

-No es trampa, son tácticas de convencimiento. Que tú no sepas aprovecharlas no es mi problema.

-¡Acordamos que esta vez sería la definitiva en que Peter elegiría entre nosotros dos!

-Y por eso mismo no pienso desaprovecharla, _mon ami._

-Sólo porque sabes que me elegirá a mí, su verdadero hermano.

-Pues eso lo veremos…¡Peter! ¡ven con tu hermano Francis!

-¡No le hagas caso, ven conmigo, Peter!

Pero para ese momento el niño se había aburrido de escucharlos pelear y no tenía la mínima intención de obedecer a ninguno. A pesar de todo, continuaban sin comprenderlo y hasta que lo hicieran no se iría con ellos, no se lo merecían.

-¡Peter!

Otra voz se hizo notar y el pequeño rubio de inmediato buscó de dónde provenía.

-P'ter, ven.

Los identificó de inmediato. Contempló unos instantes a donde se encontraban Arthur y Francis para después comenzar a avanzar en la dirección opuesta. Papá y mamá lo estaban esperando.

-Aquí estabas-suspiró aliviado el ojivioleta al verlo-Nos preocupaste mucho-lo reprendió mientras lo alzaba en sus brazos, para asegurarse que no se volviera a escapar.

-No v'elvas a h'cerlo-dijo el de lentes en tono severo, pero su expresión se suavizó al admirar la sonrisa de su cachorro, obviamente feliz por estar con ellos de nuevo.

La familia una vez más estaba reunida, y para los otros dos que observaban a una prudente distancia fue claro que la decisión de Peter estaba hecha.

-Mamá, papá…-llamó dulcemente el pequeño a las personas que se encontraban a su lado.

-Será mejor que regresemos, antes que los demás piensen que algo nos ocurrió-opinó Tino.

Berwald se limitó a asentir y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndolo hacía sí y para su alegría, el otro rubio no trató de separarse.

En definitiva parecían ser una familia feliz, el ambiente perfecto para Peter, por más inusual y extraña que pudiera resultar la combinación de un humano y un lobo, además considerando que los dos eran hombres también.

Luego su última discusión en el castillo de Arthur, cuando Peter desapareció, tanto él como Francis optaron por hacer una tregua y dedicaron todas sus energías a buscarlo, lo que resultó ser especialmente complicado dado que no tenían idea de a dónde fue a parar y no fue sino hasta hace poco cuando finalmente su hermano mayor pudo seguir el leve rastro de su poder mágico hasta ese bosque.

Cuando descubrieron que se encontraba con un lobo, una bestia salvaje seguramente peligrosa, decir que se habían preocupado era poco. Aunque la primera impresión era que Peter estaba bien, decidieron que no podían dejarlo ahí si bien tampoco sabían cuál sería la manera más apropiada de actuar, temerosos de que el lobo pudiera enfadarse y lastimarlos no sólo a ellos sino también al pequeño. Y fue entonces cuando se toparon con Soren, Gilbert y Nils.

Fue una afortunada coincidencia enterarse que también estaban buscando a alguien. Luego de conversar con ellos, llegaron a la conclusión de que si el lobo tenía a Peter, sería muy probable que el otro desaparecido debiera estar ahí también. Así, esos sujetos podrían recuperar a quien fuera que estuvieran buscando y ellos a Peter. Con lo que no contaban fue con la gran demostración de la magia del niño para defender al lobo. Arthur nunca había presenciado tal poder en su hermanito nunca.

-Parece que después de todo no fuimos ni tú ni yo-expresó Francis dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Ninguno de nosotros…-respondió sin molestarse en disimular el dejo de tristeza en su voz-Creo que si intentáramos llevárnoslo, terminaríamos igual o peor que esos sujetos.

-Ni siquiera lo menciones-el otro rubio sintió un escalofrío al recordarlo-Sería mejor evitar aparecernos por el pueblo, no creo que a ellos les agrade mucho vernos después de lo que les pasó.

Arthur no dijo nada y continuó mirando fijamente por donde Peter se había marchado con su nueva familia. Cuando lo envió lejos había sido para protegerlo y para que las personas apropiadas lo cuidaran, y tal vez no había sido como lo hubiera esperado, pero ciertamente comprobó que nadie se haría cargo de su pequeño hermano mejor que aquellos dos. Por más difícil que fuera aceptarlo, ni él ni Francis eran lo suficientemente capaces para merecer tal derecho, mucho menos el título de hermano mayor. Quizás cuando se sintiera mejor preparado volvería a buscarlo y con un poco de suerte, obtendría una mejor respuesta.

-Aunque si me lo preguntas, creo que bajo otras circunstancias Peter sí me hubiera elegido.

-¿Es que nunca te rindes?-cuestionó indignado.

-Vamos, por un momento estuvo de venir conmigo-insistió Francis.

-Sólo porque le ofreciste esas asquerosas y repugnantes golosinas, tramposo.

-Otra vez estás siendo mal perdedor, _mon ami…_

-¡Cierra la boca!

El de lentes se detuvo y se giró para ver tras de sí. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo que podría ser importante.

-¿Berwald?-el ojivioleta se dirigió a su lado al percatarse que se había quedado atrás-¿Qué pasa?

-Creí oír algo.

-¿Algo cómo qué?-quiso saber, también mirando en esa dirección.

El lobo aguardó unos minutos en silencio, sólo por si acaso, pero nada pasó. Si bien esa extraña inquietud no se desvanecía por completo.

-¡Papá!-ahora fue el turno de Peter para llamarlo, demandando su atención-¡Papá!

-Ven, vamos…-Tino lo tomó de la mano y a pesar que ambos se sonrojaron, lo disimuló mejor que el más alto-Ya nos deben de estar buscando, seguro hasta piensan que desaparecí otra vez…¡Ah! No quise insinuar nada con eso…-soltó una risita nerviosa-Ya se, Peter y tú deberían quedarse a cenar. La comida que prepara mi madre es deliciosa, creo que tanto como la tuya-trató de cambiar el tema.

-¿En s'rio…p'demos?-preguntó dudoso. No olvidaba lo ocurrido en su cueva y lo que menos quería era que volviera a repetirse.

-¡Claro que sí!-asintió entusiasmado-Creo que ya empiezas a agradarle a mi madre y a Nils. Eirik será un poco más complicado, pero sé que no tardará en apreciarte.

Si bien el lobo no estaba totalmente convencido de relacionarse con más humanos, comprendía que convivir con más de su raza sería bueno para Peter.

-…y no dejes que nada de lo que diga Soren te moleste-continuaba conversando-La verdad es que Nils lo aprecia mucho…o al menos eso creo…oh, y sobre Gilbert…

No pudo evitar sino reflexionar en lo que siempre había escuchado sobre relacionarse con humanos, que eso de ninguna manera podía acabar bien para un lobo. Pero ya había comprobado que no era cierto. Primero con Peter y después con Tino, que pudieron ver que era más que una bestia y aún así lo habían aceptado.

-¿Me estás escuchando?

Se detuvo al percibir el tono de inconformidad de Tino.

-No sé ni para qué me molesto en aconsejarte si tu no me…

Fue interrumpido primero por una suave lamida en los labios que fue reemplazada por un todavía más inesperado beso.

-V'mos-dijo tranquilamente, ignorando la expresión de sorpresa y confusión del ojivioleta y sonriéndole a Peter, quien aplaudía feliz.

De lo que Berwald estaba seguro, era que demostraría que su historia con su Caperucita roja y su cachorro definitivamente tendría un final feliz.

**FIN**


End file.
